Cuando La Oscuridad Se Acerque
by Serenity Rose Kou
Summary: Pre Milenio de Plata. Mini Fic. Este fic participa en el "Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna" de Originales Ladies Kou / Atrapada en un compromiso en matrimonio con un hombre que no ama, la Princesa Serena esta ansiosa por dejar de ser una marioneta más de su tía, la Reina Neherenia. ¿Pero cómo podrá escapar de una situación en la cual no parece haber salida? Incluye Lemon.
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _¡Bienvenidos a este pequeño mini fic! Esta es la primera parte de tres que conforman esta historia._ _Este fic participa en el "Desafío de la Princesa de la Luna" de Originales Ladies Kou._

 _Como saben, Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Naoko Takeuchi. La historia es de mi autoría, siendo escrita sin fines de lucro. Este fic se encuentra ubicado antes de la fundación del Milenio de Plata._

 _Quiero dedicarle esta historia a mi querida hermana Vii, compañera inigualable de un sinfin de aventuras, quien siempre me ha apoyado y motivado a seguir adelante (sabes que sin ti no habría ni terminado el primer capítulo de esta historia), además de que es un claro ejemplo e inspiración que me recuerda siempre que pese a la oscuridad siempre hay que seguir luchando, incluso cuando parece no haber esperanza. Te había prometido una historia inspirada en ti y por fin aquí esta._

* * *

 **Cuando La Oscuridad Se Acerque**

Por _Serenity Rose Kou_

 **Capítulo 1**

Definitivamente no tengo idea de cómo voy a escapar de esto.

Estando de pie frente a toda la Corte Real de la Luna Negra, esperando escuchar las palabras de la Reina Neherenia y no puedo evitar sentirme aterrada ante lo que va a suceder. Ni siquiera la mirada azul mar de mi hermana me puede dar ánimos en estos momentos.

–Queridos y distinguidos amigos miembros de la Corte Real. Con gran alegría quiero compartir con vosotros la feliz noticia del compromiso en matrimonio de mi sobrina, la Princesa Serena con el Príncipe Diamante de Némesis.

Mire con atención a mi tía, la Reina Neherenia, luciendo como siempre majestuosa con su vestido bordado en negro y blanco, mostrando esa sonrisa que podría definirse como maravillosa de no ser porque esconde la cruel mirada que conozco tan bien y sabe disimular a la perfección, la cual está grabada en su rostro de porcelana, coronada con sus cabellos tan oscuros como la noche.

–Sé que mi difunto hermano estaría orgulloso de saber que la mayor de sus hijas compartirá el resto de sus días con un hombre tan distinguido e importante como lo es el Príncipe Diamante. Estoy segura de que la unión de nuestros reinos será muy benéfica para todos –continuo diciendo mi tía, mientras alzaba la copa de champan que sostenía–. Es por eso que os invito a brindar conmigo por la felicidad de los novios.

Todas las personas reunidas en los jardines del Castillo imitaron a la Reina Neherenia y alzaron sus copas. A mi lado el Príncipe Diamante, luciendo elegantemente vestido con su traje de gala blanco con bordados azules y una capa a juego que hacen resaltar su cabello blanco y ojos purpuras, me entrego una copa con una sonrisa complaciente.

–Por nuestro futuro matrimonio, Princesa Serena, mi futura Reina de Némesis –musito él chocando su copa con la mía–. No se imagina lo feliz que me siento al saber que pronto será mía.

No dije nada y me limite a tomarme el champan. Sin poder evitarlo, note en mi dedo el enorme diamante que está en el anillo que me dio el Príncipe Diamante, como un recordatorio de la cadena que me tiene atada a un compromiso con un hombre que no amo.

Una vez finalizado el brindis, la Reina Neherenia se acercó a mí y me abrazo. Me quede inmóvil mientras ella me susurraba al oído. –Debéis sonreír, niña estúpida, está es una fiesta por vuestro compromiso en matrimonio. Agradece que he sido benévola contigo y con tu hermana y he planeado un buen futuro para vosotras, uno que nos beneficia a las tres, en vez de haberme deshecho de ustedes en cuanto supe de tu terrible deshora para esta familia.

La mire a los ojos cuando me soltó e hice lo que me pidió, sonreí como si realmente me sintiera feliz, ocultando así lo mucho que la detesto por todo el sufrimiento que me ha ocasionado a mí y a las personas que me importan.

Ella se acercó al Príncipe Diamante, al cual también abrazo dándole la bienvenida a la Familia Real de la Luna Negra, tras lo que ambos se felicitaron mutuamente ante la feliz perspectiva que traería este compromiso para ambos reinos.

Una suave melodía empezó a sonar y el Príncipe Diamante tomo mi mano, conduciéndome hacia la pista de baile mientras recibíamos las felicitaciones de todos los presentes. Al llegar al centro de la pista de baile, él poso su mano libre en mi cadera, estrechándome más a su cuerpo mientras damos vueltas por el lugar al ritmo del vals que llena el aire.

Bajo la luz de las antorchas que iluminan el jardín elegantemente decorado en tonos negros y grises, los colores del Reino de la Luna Negra, y los estandartes con el símbolo de nuestro reino, una luna creciente negra, más que nunca me siento una marioneta de mi tía. Tengo que encontrar la manera de librarme de este compromiso pronto.

–Ha estado muy callada, Princesa Serena ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Sí, estoy bien –dije con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando a un lado mis pensamientos–. Es solo que estaba pensando en nuestro compromiso.

–La comprendo, también he estado pensando en ello, y por supuesto en la boda. Su Majestad me ha asegurado que podrá realizarse lo más pronto posible

Mire a lo lejos a la Reina Neherenia sentada en su trono, observando desde allí a todos mientras escucha a Zirconia, la vieja hechicera y consejera de mi tía. Es un secreto a voces que la cercanía de mi tía y Zirconia es debido a sus hechizos para mantenerla joven y bella, lo que explica porque toda mi vida la he visto exactamente igual como si el tiempo no la afectara, ya que la sola idea de envejecer la aterroriza tanto como perder el trono. Y al ser yo la siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono, me considera una amenaza.

La Reina Neherenia nunca se casó y jamás tuvo hijos, por lo que siempre ha estado obsesionado con encontrar la manera de alcanzar la inmortalidad para así mantener su belleza, su juventud y gobernar por siempre. Y mi compromiso es solo el primer paso para lograrlo. El Príncipe Diamante representa un aliado importante para el reino, así como la oportunidad de que abdique a mi derecho como futura Reina de la Luna Negra para irme a vivir a Némesis con mi futuro esposo, mientras que Neherenia seguirá siendo la Reina aquí.

–No dudo de que mi tía se asegurará de que está boda se llevará a cabo dentro de poco tiempo. Pero si he de confesarle algo, Príncipe Diamante, es que siempre he soñado casarme durante el solsticio lunar. Esa es una época maravillosa aquí en Luna y me encantaría que la boda fuera hasta entonces.

–Me gustaría complacerla en ese sentido, Princesa Serena, pero faltan varios meses lunares para el solsticio lunar. Me parece una eternidad hasta entonces.

–No es tanto tiempo como parece. Si estuviéramos en Gea tal vez sea cierto, ya que para lo que nosotros es un día, para ellos es un mes terrestre.

–Es cierto, es por eso que la gente de Gea los considera dioses.

–Pero no lo somos, simplemente nuestro ciclo de vida es más largo que el de los terrestres… aunque no es tan largo como quisiera –musite pensando en mis padres, que habían fallecido tiempo cuando Mina y yo éramos niñas. Ellos jamás habrían permitido que me comprometiera en matrimonio con alguien que no amo.

–No piense en cosas tristes, Princesa Serena. Mientras este a mi lado me aseguraré de que nada malo le suceda. Lo que más deseo es complacerla y cumplir todos sus deseos –dijo él estrechándome más a él, mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al mío. –Mi hermosa futura Reina de Némesis.

El Príncipe Diamante me besó y me quede estupefacta al sentir sus labios en los míos. Un instante después me separé de él, viendo su sorpresa y confusión ante lo que hice.

–Creo que deberíamos tomar las cosas con calma, Príncipe Diamante, yo no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

–Descuide, lo entiendo. Por lo que me dijo Su Majestad, siempre ha permanecido en el Castillo Negro y no ha tenido la experiencia de saber lo que es un beso.

Asentí siguiéndole la corriente. Mejor que creyera que mi reacción había sido ante la sorpresa de su beso y no porque detestaba la idea de que me besará otro hombre que no era aquel del que estoy enamorada.

–¿Podría abusar de su gentileza pidiéndole que me traiga un poco de vino? Tanto bailar ha hecho que esté sedienta.

–Sus deseos son órdenes, Princesa Serena. Y cuando regrese podemos seguir hablando de las muchas maneras en que deseo complacerla –insinuó él con un tono tan sugerente que me hizo sentir escalofríos. Tomo mi mano y deposito en ella un beso, antes de retirarse.

Suspire aliviada una vez que él se fue. Con la mirada recorrí a la multitud buscando a Mina y con cada paso que daba, todos los invitados me felicitaban rápidamente por mi compromiso para después seguir disfrutando de los excesos y placeres que eran ofrecidos en la fiesta. Comida al por mayor, litros y litros de alcohol eran repartidos sin cesar mientras en pequeños pedestales repartidos a lo largo del jardín se hallaban integrantes del circo Death Moon ofreciendo entretenimiento a todo aquel que los mirara mientras la música seguía sonando a todo lo que daba. La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, pero al ver está feria de las vanidades por parte de la Corte Real, me hace sentir demasiado sola y estar atrapada en una oscuridad sin fin al pensar en mi futuro.

Seguí abriéndome paso entre la gente hasta que finalmente logre ver a mi hermana, apartada de la multitud y hablando con uno de los soldados de la Guardia Real bajo el resguardo de un sauce llorón. Al acercarme reconocí la cabellera plateada de Sir Yaten, el novio secreto de Mina, y parecía que estaban conversando de algo importante ya que no notaron que me acercaba a ellos hasta que estuve a solo unos pasos.

–Como amante de lo furtivo, creo que se están exponiendo mucho esta noche, chicos.

–Solo le estábamos dando una pequeña dosis de adrenalina a la velada, cuñadita –respondió Yaten, guiñándome uno de sus ojos esmeralda mientras se mantiene en posición de firmes.

–Además, con la fiesta en su máximo esplendor nadie nos presta atención –dijo Mina restándole importancia al asunto–. Aunque veo que por fin lograste escapar de tu prometido, Serena

–Con suerte, ya que no me deja sola ni un momento –conteste con fastidio–. Y de verdad que necesito alejarme de él al menos diez minutos para poder soportar el resto de la noche.

–Entonces vayamos a caminar un poco, no creo que nos extrañen mucho si desaparecemos unos minutos.

Asentí con gratitud ante las palabras de mi hermana, realmente necesito alejarme de esta fiesta por unos minutos.

–Yaten, ya sabes que hacer –le pidió Mina con complicidad.

–Cuenta con ello, mi amor.

Mina le regalo una sonrisa agradecida y rápidamente caminó alejándose del bullicio de la fiesta rumbo a la entrada del laberinto de arbustos del jardín. Alce la amplia falda de mi vestido negro con incrustaciones de ónix para correr sin tropezarme y poder alcanzarla, lo cual logre en la primera esquina dentro del laberinto, cuyas altas paredes de arbustos nos ocultan de la vista de los demás mientras caminamos por los pasillos.

–¿Cómo te sientes ahora que se hizo oficial el compromiso, Serena?

–Horrible. No quiero casarme con él –respondí con pesar–. Tengo que escapar de este compromiso, Mina, no quiero ni imaginarme que llegue el día de la boda.

–Ese día no va a llegar –me aseguro ella con firmeza.

–De verdad que eso espero, sobre todo porque el Príncipe Diamante anhela que la boda sea pronto y algo me dice que quiere adelantar la noche de bodas… No sé cómo voy a salir de esta, Mina. Y lo peor es que parece que nuestra querida tía Neherenia ganó.

–Oye, no digas eso ni de broma –dijo mi hermana con seriedad–. Será la Reina pero no decidirá sobre tu felicidad.

–¡Pero si ya lo hizo! En cuanto se enteró de mi relación con Seiya, lo ejecutó sin importarle que era uno de sus más fieles capitanes del ejército. Han pasado seis meses desde que murió y el dolor por su partida solo aumenta, haciéndome sentir más muerta que viva… Y ahora estoy comprometida con un Príncipe al que no amo. Neherenia de momento está enfocada en mí por ser la siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono, pero no tardará en realizar un plan para quitarte de la carrera como sucesora al trono.

–Suerte para ella que no tengo deseo alguno en ser Reina. Pero me encantaría que tú lo fueras algún día, Serena, así mejorarías muchas cosas en el reino.

–Pero ambas sabemos que ella jamás lo permitiría, quiere seguir siendo Reina por siempre.

–Lo sé… –musito Mina con fastidio, jugando con un mechón rubio que escapo de su peinado–.Si tan solo encontráramos la manera de quitarle el trono.

–Hemos tenido esta conversación cientos de veces, Mina, y no hemos hallado la manera de lograrlo. Con toda la influencia que tiene en la Corte es algo imposible de lograr. Ni siquiera nos deja salir del Castillo Negro. Y por lo que nos ha contado Yaten, el pueblo está demasiado asustado del poder de Neherenia como para siquiera considerar la idea de luchar para derrocarla, y si a eso sumamos que tiene de aliado a Némesis… Estamos solas en medio de una situación imposible y no podemos hacer nada. A veces creo que es una locura seguir soñando con que las cosas mejoraran

–Que Neherenia siga reinando es una locura. En cambio todos nuestros planes son sueños –exclamo Mina con firmeza, deteniéndonos–. ¿No siempre me dices que debo de mantener la fe y la esperanza? Es lo que debemos de hacer en este momento, hay que creer que todo mejorará

La mire con una pequeña sonrisa. –Fe y esperanza.

–Así es –dijo ella asintiendo–. Las cosas mejoraran para Luna Negra y para nosotras. No te casarás con el Príncipe Diamante, hallaremos la boda de impedir esa boda

–¿De verdad lo crees? –inquirí queriendo creer en sus palabras.

–Claro, no podemos permitir que Neherenia se salga con la suya.

Sonreí deseando con todo mi corazón que las palabras de mi hermana se hagan realidad. Sé que eso es lo que Seiya hubiera querido.

Pero la sonrisa en mi rostro desapareció al escuchar el crujido de una rama muy cerca de donde estamos nosotras. Quizás alguien estuvo escuchando nuestra conversación, y si es así, seguramente llegará a oídos de la Reina Neherenia.

¿Qué no se supone que Yaten estaba cuidándonos para que esto no sucediera?

Mina se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiéndome que no hiciera ruido.

–Quédate aquí, iré a ver quién es –dijo ella sin darme tiempo de replicar, dando vuelta por el camino en que habíamos venido.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso detrás de ella, sentí una mano sobre mi rostro, cubriendo mi boca. Desesperada, intente luchar para liberarme, pero sentí un brazo rodear mi cintura para evitar que peleara.

–Tranquila. No te voy a hacer daño.

Deje de forcejear ante la sorpresa de reconocer esa voz. Es imposible…

Los brazos que me sujetaban me soltaron y lentamente me di la vuelta, temiendo que mi imaginación me estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Pero al dar media vuelta ahí estaba él. Era imposible que no reconociera esa brillante mirada zafiro, su largo cabello negro como la noche que hace contraste con su tez clara, mirándome con una sonrisa.

–Hola, Bombón.

–¡Seiya!

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, temiendo que estuviera soñando. Pero al sentir sus brazos alrededor de mí, estrechándome más cerca de él, supe que era real. Seiya estaba aquí, a mi lado otra vez, vivo.

–¿Cómo es posible? –pregunté sintiendo como las lágrimas cubrían mi rostro–. Neherenia mandó que te asesinaran.

–Fue lo que le hice creer a todos, pero no lo consiguió y aquí estoy más vivo que nunca ahora que por fin estoy junto a ti –respondió él limpiando mis lágrimas con su mano–. No imagino lo que has sufrido al creer que estaba muerto. Intente avisarte que estaba bien, pero te hubiera puesto en peligro. Y por las estrellas te juró que he hecho hasta lo imposible por regresar a tu lado, Bombón… Perdóname por haber tardado tanto en volver.

–Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí –respondí sonriendo, tocando su rostro tan amado y que tanto había extrañado.

Él sonrió ante mis caricias, acercando sus labios hasta los míos, besándome tiernamente y haciéndome sentir como si estuviera en un sueño, como si los seis meses que pasamos separados jamás hubieran transcurrido al reconocer la familiaridad de sus labios y la forma en que sus manos recorren lentamente mi cintura

–No te ideas de cuantas noches he pasado pensando en ti –musito él sobre mis labios.

–Quiero imaginar que tantas como las que pasé ante las estrellas deseando que nuevamente estuviéramos juntos, Seiya.

–Y ahora que estoy aquí no te pienso dejar otra vez.

Me alce de puntillas para volver a besarlo. –Justamente eso es lo que quiero, que jamás me vuelvas a dejar.

–Y así será, Bombón –respondió él sonriendo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía. Fue entonces que notó el enorme diamante que forma parte de mi anillo de compromiso y me miro con curiosidad–. Este anillo no es la clase de joya que sueles usar.

Baje mi rostro, evitando verlo. –Eso es porque ni siquiera quiero usarlo, pero me obligaron.

Su mano tomo mi barbilla, haciendo que su mirada se encontrara con la mía. Su expresión era demasiado seria. –¿Qué te hizo la Reina en mi ausencia?

–Le entrego mi mano al Príncipe Diamante de Némesis. Justo en este momento se está celebrando la fiesta por mi compromiso matrimonial. Lo peor es que esa boda solo le servirá a Neherenia para tener un fuerte aliado político y mandarme lejos de Luna Negra para que ella pueda seguir reinando… Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a poder librarme de este compromiso, Seiya.

–Qué suerte que yo si lo sé, Bombón –respondió el con una sonrisa de lado–. Vamos a huir de aquí y jamás regresaremos

Sorprendida, lo mire a los ojos mientras asimilaba sus palabras. Eso significaría que no me casaría con el Príncipe Diamante, estaría lejos del reinado de terror de Neherenia y por fin se acabaría mi cautiverio dentro del Castillo Negro.

Es una locura, pero la llevaría a cabo con tal de ser feliz con el hombre que amo.

–Muy bien, dejemos Luna Negra para siempre –dije sonriendo volviendo a besarlo–. Pero no me puedo ir sin Mina y Yaten. Jamás me perdonaría que ellos se quedarán aquí.

–Lo sé, así que no perdamos tiempo y vayamos a buscarlos. Pero antes…–musito Seiya tomando mi mano izquierda y me quito el anillo de compromiso, el cual tiro al suelo. –Ya no tienes que llevar ese peñasco en tu dedo nunca más.

Mire el anillo en el suelo, sintiéndome liberada de mi cadena y dispuesta de empezar una nueva vida lejos de aquí.

–¡Serena!

Voltee al escuchar la voz de Mina, la vi agitada al lado de Yaten, como si ambos hubieran corrido a buscarme. Iba a preguntarles que sucedía cuando note que miraban sorprendidos a Seiya.

–¿Seiya?

–Hola, chicos –los saludo Seiya con una sonrisa.

–No puedo creer que estés aquí… –musito Mina, sin salir de su asombro–. Me alegro mucho de ver que estas vivo, pero creo que la situación está a punto de volverse muy complicada.

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunte, preocupada.

–El Príncipe Diamante te está buscando.

–¿Le dijeron que estoy aquí?

–Claro que no –me aseguro Yaten–. Le dije que te buscaría aquí, pero se veía impaciente por verte.

–En ese caso, no podemos dejar que me encuentre.

–Mayor razón para irnos ahora mismo –comento Seiya inquieto.

–¿Irse? –pregunto Mina confundida.

–Exacto. Y tienen que venir con nosotros –respondí ansiosa–. No podemos dejarlos en las garras de Neherenia, jamás me lo perdonaría.

Mina y Yaten intercambiaron una mirada, como si estuvieran sosteniendo una conversación entre ellos sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna. Tras unos momentos, ambos nos miraron a Seiya y a mí, asintiendo.

–Si vamos a irnos, tenemos que hacerlo ahora, antes de que alguien nos descubra.

–En ese caso hay que darnos prisa. Síganme –dijo Seiya conduciéndonos por los pasillos del laberinto, liderando la marcha.

–¿A dónde iremos? –pregunto Mina con curiosidad.

–Al único lugar donde la Reina Neherenia nunca nos podrá hacer daño.

Intercambie una mirada rápida con mi hermana, esperanzada de que realmente exista un lugar así. El reino de Luna Negra tiene un gran poder y prácticamente controla todo lo que sucede de este lado de Luna. Más allá de sus dominios, al otro lado del planeta, se encuentran territorios salvajes llenos de peligros desconocidos. Son pocos quienes se han atrevido a poner un pie allí, pero nunca nadie ha regresado de aquellas expediciones.

Así que obviamente nuestras opciones de escape tienen que estar fuera muy lejos de este planeta. Me preguntó a donde iremos una vez que hayamos abandonado Luna ¿A Gea? ¿A alguno de los otros planetas del Sistema Solar? ¿Al otro lado de la galaxia?

Continuamos caminando por varios minutos hasta que finalmente salimos del laberinto de arbustos, del otro extremo del jardín donde se sigue celebrando la fiesta. A pocos metros se alcanza a ver el borde del barranco y el oscuro mar que hay más allá, siendo una enorme extensión de agua lo único que se alcanza a ver a la vista. Pero a la izquierda, aun en tierra, se encuentra el comienzo del pequeño bosque que rodea el castillo y que lo separa de la ciudad.

–Vamos, por aquí –índico Seiya encontrando en el comienzo del linde del sendero.

–¡Pero el bosque está lleno de guardias! –exclamó Yaten al ver la dirección que había tomado Seiya–. ¡En cuanto nos vean, se darán cuenta de que tratamos de escapar junto con las Princesas de Luna Negra!

–Descuiden, nadie se dará cuenta de nada –respondió Seiya con seguridad–. Deprisa.

Sin discutir, seguimos a Seiya que iba liderando nuestro camino mientras nos internábamos en la oscuridad del bosque, pisando con cuidado ya que varias veces Mina y yo estuvimos por tropezarnos debido a que no logramos ver las raíces de los árboles. No habíamos logrado avanzar mucho, cuando el largo sonido de un cuerno resonó en la oscuridad, haciendo que nos detuviéramos sorprendidos al escucharlo.

–¿Qué es eso?

–El sonido de llamada de la Guardia Real –explicó Yaten en un tono sombrío–. Ya deben de haber notado su ausencia y van a empezar a buscarlas.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –pregunto Mina con preocupación.

–Correr –respondió Seiya tomando mi mano–. Hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos encuentren.

Siendo arrastrada por Seiya, corrí a su lado olvidándome de los raspones que me hacían las ramas y troncos en los pies conforme seguíamos avanzando, notando como el terreno se iba haciendo cada vez más inclinado y escarpado conforme nos movíamos. Mina y Yaten seguían nuestro paso, pero notaba que Yaten volteaba en todo momento hacia atrás, como si temiera ver que alguno de sus compañeros de la Guardia ya nos hubiese encontrado.

Cuando empezamos a escuchar varios gritos no muy lejos, como si alguien estuviera dando instrucciones, supe que no faltaba mucho para que alguien nos descubriera.

Con el corazón desbocado, seguimos corriendo con todas nuestras fuerzas mientras atrás de nosotros alcanzaba a escuchar más gritos, los cuales a cada momento escucho más y más cerca. Al girar mi rostro, logre ver algunas luces rompiendo la oscuridad del bosque, seguramente llevan antorchas. Y ante mi distracción, sentí que mi pie tropezó con algo y caí de bruces hacia adelante.

Seiya de inmediato volvió sobre sus pasos y me ayudo a poner de pie, pero al intentar dar un paso, hice una mueca de dolor al sentir como el tobillo me dolía al apoyarlo en el piso

–Vamos, Bombón.

–Espera, me duele –musite apoyándome en el brazo de Seiya para mantenerme de pie–. Me duele al caminar y así no vamos conseguir huir. Vete antes de que alguien te vea. Yo les diré que me perdí cuando vine a caminar por aquí y me lastime

–¡No te voy a dejar, Bombón! ¡Nos vamos a ir de aquí así sea lo último que haga!

–Pero…

Sin dejarme replicar, Seiya me alzo en sus brazos, y siguió corriendo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con mis brazos para evitar caerme. Mina y Yaten continuaban corriendo a unos pasos de nosotros, pidiéndonos que diéramos prisa ya que al llevarme cargando, la velocidad con la que corría Seiya bajo un poco y empezamos a quedarnos atrás.

Cada minuto que pasaba escuchaba cada vez más cerca los gritos de los guardias, al voltear hacia atrás veía las luces de las antorchas aproximarse cada vez más y al frente, entre la espesura del bosque, lograba escuchar el chocar de las olas del mar contra las rocas de la costa que alcanzo a vislumbrar a lo lejos pese a la espesura del bosque

–¡Alto ahí! ¡Deténganse!

Seiya maldijo entre dientes al escuchar aquellas palabras sin dejar de seguir corriendo. Al voltear hacia atrás, vislumbre con mayor claridad al grupo de seis guardias que está muy cerca, corriendo cada vez más rápido con sus espadas desenvainadas. Pero también vi una fecha volar de entre los árboles antes de quedar enterrada dentro del pecho de uno de los guardias, haciendo que los demás se detuvieran sorprendidos.

–¡Hay alguien más aparte de nosotros en el bosque, Seiya! –exclame sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, tratando de ver en la oscuridad de donde había salido aquella flecha.

–Lo sé, Bombón –respondió él tranquilamente, finalmente deteniéndose para mirar hacia atrás.

Un par de flechas más fueron disparadas certeramente contra los guardias desde los árboles, mientras que alguien envuelto en una larga capa blanca con capucha blandía con gran habilidad y agilidad una espada contra los guardias que aún se mantenían en pie. Pero ni siquiera hubo una lucha entre los guardias y el misterioso encapuchado. En cuestión de unos momentos, el encapuchado atravesó a los tres guardias con su espada.

Sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver, el encapuchado limpió la sangre de su espada entre la hierba, antes de volver a enfundarla mientras alguien aterrizaba a su lado, otra figura igualmente envuelta en una capa blanca con capucha que cubre todo su cuerpo, sosteniendo un arco y llevando un carcaj a sus espaldas. Caminaron hacia Seiya y yo, quitándose las capuchas que cubren sus rostros. La arquera se revelo como mujer muy hermosa con cabellos ondulados color aguamarina y mirada cálida, mientras que su compañera, la espadachina, es una mujer rubia de cabello muy corto y más alta que la arquera.

–Tardaste mucho en regresar, Capitán Seiya –dijo la arquera al detenerse frente a nosotros.

–Lo que importa es que ya estamos aquí.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto Yaten, estando junto con Mina a unos pasos detrás de Seiya y de mí.

–Mi nombre es Haruka –respondió la rubia haciendo una reverencia.

–Y yo soy Michiru –dijo la mujer de cabello aguamarina también haciendo una reverencia–. Es un honor finalmente poder conocerlas, Sus Altezas.

–Nuestra vida, así como nuestras armas y lealtad estarán por siempre con ustedes, Princesas.

Mina y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada, sorprendidas ante las palabras de estas mujeres que acaban de jurarnos lealtad.

–Ya habrá tiempo para hablar después –comentó Seiya con firmeza–. Lo importante ahora es irnos antes de que más guardias nos encuentren.

–Vamos, seguramente las demás deben de estarse preguntando porque tardamos tanto –dijo Haruka–. Y así podremos atender en el barco las heridas de la princesa cuanto antes.

Haruka y Michiru nos condujeron por el bosque a un camino que nos llevó hacia la costa y hasta el muelle privado del Castillo Negro, en donde un barco de velas, me parece que es un bergantín, esperaba anclado y con la rampa de acceso lista. Subimos rápidamente a la cubierta del barco, en donde ya nos esperaba un grupo de seis mujeres usando las mismas capas blancas que llevaban puestas Haruka y Michiru, al vernos todas hicieron una reverencia.

–Bienvenidos al Nereidas.

–Perdonen que no podemos hacer las presentaciones correspondientes, pero ya habrá tiempo después. Es hora de irnos –dijo Haruka haciendo que todas se pusieran de pie, volteo a ver con urgencia a Michiru–. Sácanos de aquí lo más pronto posible.

Michiru asintió con una sonrisa. –Capitán Seiya, lleva a nuestros huéspedes a sus camarotes. Enviare a Ami para que revise la herida de la Princesa y les lleve comida.

Haruka y Michiru se alejaron hacia la proa del barco mientras que el resto de las mujeres se dispersaron por la cubierta, dando instrucciones a varias personas que no había logrado ver hasta ahora que levantaron la rampa de acceso del barco, así como dieron órdenes de elevar el ancla y de que debíamos partir de inmediato.

–¿Quiénes son estás personas, Seiya? –le pregunte mientras veía a la gente ir y venir a lo largo de la cubierta.

–Amigos míos, Bombón, y muy pronto lo será de ustedes una vez que puedan conocerlos mejor

Asentí con una sonrisa, recargando mi cabeza en el hombro de Seiya, ya habría tiempo para que me contara como había conocido a esta gente e ideado nuestro escape del Castillo Negro.

Sentí como la suave corriente del mar mecía con suavidad el barco mientras nos alejábamos del muelle. Alce la vista hacia lo alto del acantilado en donde se encontraba imponente el Castillo Negro, anhelando con todas mis fuerzas jamás tener que volver a poner un pie ahí y con toda mi esperanza puesta en la nueva vida que voy a emprender fuera de sus paredes.

Seiya camino hacia la popa del barco, conduciéndonos por un pasillo que lleva a la parte inferior del mismo. El largo pasillo está iluminado por varias lámparas de aceite que están clavadas en las paredes y que muestran varias puertas. Pidiéndole a Yaten que abriera una de las puertas que señalo, entramos en un camarote. El lugar estaba iluminado por varios candelabros dispuestos alrededor, permitiéndome ver una cama con dosel y sabanas con bordados de flores blancas y doradas ocupaba gran parte del lugar, también un enorme armario de caoba, un espejo de cuerpo completo colocado en uno de los extremos y un biombo con láminas de tela que pinta lo que parece ser un paisaje del mar que oculta una bañera de cobre.

–Este es tu camarote, Bombón –dijo Seiya recostándome con delicadeza sobre la cama. –Llevare a Yaten y a Mina a los suyos y volveré para ayudar a Ami a revisar tu pie.

–Gracias, Seiya. Pero no creo que sea nada grave –dije sentándome en la cama, apoyando mi espalda sobre las almohadas de la cama

–Si no te importa, preferiría quedarme con mi hermana para asegurarme que está bien –pidió Mina sentándose a mi lado.

–Oigan, no se preocupen por mí, voy a estar bien.

–Todos lo vamos a estar –afirmo Seiya–. Este bergantín es bastante rápido, estaremos lejos de Luna Negra antes de que logren seguirnos.

–Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo conseguiste este barco y el apoyo de esta gente para quebrantar la seguridad del Castillo Negro? –pregunto Yaten

–Por no hablar de cómo fue que lograste burlar la sentencia de muerte que la Reina Neherenia había puesto sobre ti –comento Mina con curiosidad.

–Es una larga historia… Con ayuda de Yaten logré fingir mi muerte y tuve que huir de Luna Negra.

Mire sorprendida a Yaten ante esa declaración, él nunca nos dijo a Mina y a que había ayudado a Seiya a salvarse.

–De verdad lamento no haber dicho que Seiya estaba con vida, Serena –se disculpó Yaten–. Seiya me hizo prometer que no diría nada con tal de mantenerte a salvo y que te protegería junto con Mina hasta que él regresara. Si la Reina hubiera descubierto que no se cumplió la orden que dio…

Asentí comprendiendo. Neherenia hubiera hecho pagar a quien había salvado a Seiya de su sentencia de muerte y nos hubiera puesto en mayor peligro a todos.

–Tras dejar Luna Negra, tenía dos propósitos que cumplir: encontrar la manera de regresar por ti, Bombón, y asegurarme de frustrar el sueño de Neherenia. El primero lo acabo de lograr y el segundo se obtendrá con su ayuda.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Seiya?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, apareció en la puerta una joven menuda de cabello corto azul marino, vestía la misma capa blanca que las mujeres que había visto en la cubierta del barco, pero debajo de la capa se lograba ver un vestido corto de marinera azul celeste y usa botas altas del mismo color; en sus manos lleva un maletín médico en sus manos.

–Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero vengo a revisar el pie de la Princesa –se disculpó ella quedándose en el umbral de la puerta.

–Pasa, Ami, no interrumpes nada –dijo Seiya restándole importancia–. Chicos, les presento a Ami, ella es la sanadora a bordo del Nereidas. Ellos son Sir Yaten y las Princesas Mina y Serena.

Ami hizo una reverencia al saludarnos. –Es un honor conocerlos. Altezas, no saben lo feliz que soy de finalmente conocerlas. Todos a bordo hemos esperado mucho a que llegara este momento.

–Gracias, Ami. Esperamos que el Capitán Seiya haya hablado muy bien de nosotras –comentó Mina con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto, ha hablado mucho de ambas que siento que ya las conozco, sobre todo de usted, Princesa Serena.

Note que me ruborizaba ante las palabras de Ami. Me preguntó que tanto les habla contado Seiya a Ami y al resto de la tripulación del Nereidas.

–Si me lo permite, me gustaría examinar su pie, Su Alteza.

–Por supuesto.

Mina se levantó de la cama para que Ami se acercará a la cama. Dejando el maletín que llevaba a su lado, alzo un poco la sucia y rasgada falda de mi vestido para dejar al descubierto mi pierna izquierda, me quito con cuidado los zapatos y los dejo al pie de la cama, para después examinarme con delicadeza.

–Estará bien, Princesa Serena. Su pie solo está un poco hinchado –aseguro Ami con una pequeña sonrisa–. Tengo un ungüento excelente que le quitara el dolor y la hinchazón del pie, para mañana podrá caminar como si nada.

–Esa es una excelente noticia, gracias.

Ami volteó a ver a Seiya. –Capitán, quizás debería llevar a la Princesa Mina y a Sir Yaten a sus camarotes, así la Princesa Serena podría tener un poco de privacidad mientras la curo.

–Por supuesto. Vendré más tarde a traerte algo de comida.

Asentí, tras lo que Seiya, Yaten y Mina salieron de mi camarote, aliviados al ver que no tengo nada de gravedad. Ami se encargó de limpiar la tierra que había ensuciado mis piernas y saco un frasco con un ungüento de apariencia verdosa, que al aplicarlo sobre mi piel lo sentí cálido y se relajó el dolor punzante que tenía. Además, me dio a beber un vaso con agua con algunas gotas de analgésico para que me ayude a dormir mejor.

–¿Mejor, Princesa?

–Mucho. Te lo agradezco, Ami –le dije sonriendo.

–Solo cumplo con mi trabajo. Hay que agradecer a las estrellas que solo tuviera un pie hinchado y no estuviera herida de más gravedad cuando la rescataron de Luna Negra.

–Considerando que ese rescate tuvo lugar en medio de una fiesta en la que estaba toda la Corte de Luna Negra, tienes mucha razón.

–La dejaré para que descansé –musito ella guardando sus cosas en su maletín. – Ha sido una larga noche y necesita reponer energías, las necesitara cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino.

–¿A dónde vamos a llegar, Ami? –pregunte con curiosidad, ansiosa por saber a dónde se dirige este barco.

–Al valle de Eleidha.

La miré sorprendida, jamás había escuchado de ese lugar. –Perdona mi ignorancia, ¿pero dónde queda ese lugar? No recuerdo haber visto un lugar llamado así en ningún mapa de Luna.

–Esta al sur del Mar Serenitatis

–¡Pero eso está en territorio salvaje! ¡Es muy peligroso allí, jamás saldremos con vida!

Ante mi reacción, Ami se mostró sorprendida, como si no estuviera muy segura de que decirme. –Perdóneme, creo que debí esperar a que el Capitán Seiya hablara con usted.

–¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? –pregunte confundida.

–Él podrá explicarle mejor nuestro plan de viaje. Pero descuide, le aseguro que a donde vamos no correremos ningún peligro. Y aunque así fuera, yo y todas las personas a bordo haremos hasta lo imposible por protegerla.

Sin decir más, Ami salió del camarote dejándome más confundida que antes por todo lo que dijo. Me recosté en la cama, pensando en porque había mencionado que viajábamos hacia al otro lado de Luna. ¿Qué podría haber en aquel territorio del que nadie había regresado?

* * *

 _Y aquí concluye la primer parte de esta historia. No desesperen que la segunda parte la_ _subiré muy pronto y podremos conocer más sobre el viaje que están emprendiendo Serena y compañía. ¿Será que los perseguirá la Reina Neherenia?_

 _Los invito a dejarme sus comentarios, me encantaría saber que piensan del inicio de esta nueva historia. No olviden que pueden encontrarme en FB y en mi página Serenity Kou, donde les mantendré informados de este fic y de los otros que tengo en curso._

 _XOXO_

 _Serenity Rose Kou_


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios tanto en fb, sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Les agradezco mucho su tiempo y el que me esten acompañando en esta pequeña historia._

 _Les recuerdo que este fic participa en el "Desafio de la Princesa" de Originales Ladies Kou y se encuentra ubicado antes de la fundación de Milenio de Plata._

 _Antes de iniciar con esta segunda parte, mi querida padawan Lisbeth Salander, la respuesta es si. Tenemos Lemon en está historia._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, sintiendo el suave balanceo de mi cama que me está arrullando como si fuera un bebé en su cuna y el lejano rumor de las olas chocar. Al mirar a mí alrededor, me costó un momento recordar que ya no estoy en el Castillo Negro, sino en mi camarote a bordo del Nereidas. La tenue luz del amanecer entra por la porta, iluminando mi camarote. El medicamento que me dio Ami anoche debe haberme dormido mientras esperaba a que Seiya regresara.

Para mi sorpresa, vi a Seiya durmiendo en una silla con la cabeza recargada en la pequeña mesa de la habitación, en donde hay una bandeja con frutas y una jarra con agua que no recuerdo haber visto la noche anterior.

Retire la cobija con la que estaba tapada y baje de la cama. Al estar levantada note sorprendida que ya no siento dolor alguno por la caída de ayer. Tome una cobija de la cama y camine hacia Seiya, cubriéndolo con cuidado con ella. Para mi sorpresa, abrió los ojos y me miró con una sonrisa.

–Hola, Bombón.

–Buenos días, Seiya –dije sonriendo, me senté en otra silla que estaba frente a él–. ¿Dormiste en esa silla toda la noche?

Él asintió. –Valió la pena. Fuiste lo último que vi al cerrar los ojos y lo primero que veo este día al despertar.

–A mí también me gusto verte al despertar, pero me habría gustado más verte acostado a mi lado –comenté notando que me ruborizaba de solo imaginar cómo sería dormir a su lado. Tome su mano decidiendo que era mejor cambiar de tema–. Te debe de doler la espalda por haber dormido así.

–Descuida, he dormido en peores condiciones. Pero veo que ya estas mejor del pie.

–Sí, lo que me dio Ami anoche hizo que hoy me sienta como nueva –suspire al recordar la conversación que tuve con ella–. Anoche estuve hablando con Ami y me dijo que nos dirigimos hacia el mar Serenitatis, a un lugar llamado valle de Eleidha. Pero ese sitio está en territorio salvaje, Seiya, es muy peligroso ir allí.

–Tranquila, Bombón. Jamás te llevaría a un lugar en que pudiera ponerte en peligro.

–¿Entonces por qué vamos hacia allá?

Seiya miró hacia nuestras manos unidas. –Aún es muy temprano para tener está conversación. Tal vez deberíamos ir a la cama y dormir un poco más.

–Por favor, Seiya, ¿qué me estás ocultando?

Él suspiro profundamente, tras lo que su mirada se volvió a encontrar con la mía. –Durante los últimos seis meses no solo me encargue de idear un plan para sacarte de Luna Negra, estuve investigando muchas cosas. La mayoría de esas cosas la Reina Neherenia las oculto a todo el reino. Y además, logre descubrir algunos secretos que ocultó a la Princesa Mina y a ti durante toda su vida y que explican porque nunca las dejó salir de Castillo Negro.

–¿Qué cosas? ¿Qué nos ocultó Neherenia?

–Creo que deberíamos esperar a que la Princesa Mina este presente, este es un asunto muy importante que les concierne a ambas.

Me levante de inmediato, sin soltar su mano haciendo que él se pusiera de pie. –Entonces vamos al camarote de Mina, así por fin podrás decirnos que son todas esas cosas que averiguaste.

Seiya tomo mi brazo, impidiera que caminara. –Aún es temprano, Bombón, deja que ella duerma un poco más.

–Pero…

–Sé que tienes muchas preguntas y te prometo que responderé cada una de ellas, pero hay que esperar a que tu hermana escuche todo lo que tengo que decirles. Este es un asunto muy importante para las dos.

Asentí con resignación, conociéndolo debe de haber una razón muy importante por la que quiere hablar con ambas del tema.

–Espero que lo que vayas a decirnos explique porque vamos a un lugar tan peligroso.

–Lo hará, pero te aseguro que ese lugar no es peligroso.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, Seiya?

–Porque ya he estado allí.

Lo mire sorprendida ¿Cómo fue que logro ir y volver de un lugar del que se supone nadie ha regresado jamás?

–¿Pero cómo…?

–Te lo diré más tarde ¿de acuerdo? Ahora deberías dormir un poco más, Bombón.

–No creo que pueda volver a dormir, no podría tras todo lo que me has contado y mi mente pensaría en que es todo eso que aún debes decirme.

–Entonces deberé encontrar la manera de distraerte un poco para que no pienses tanto –dijo él acercando su rostro hacia el mío.

Al sentir sus labios, deje de lado todo lo demás y me dedique a disfrutar del beso. Mucho tiempo lloré pensando en que jamás volvería a besar a Seiya y ahora que nuevamente estamos juntos, no tengo intensión de perderlo nuevamente. Pienso aprovechar cada momento a su lado.

Sentí sus brazos posarse en mi cintura, acercándome más a él mientras nuestro beso se intensificaba. Alce mis manos, enterrando una de ellas en su cabello y con la otra acaricie su rostro, agradeciéndole a las estrellas nuevamente por estar con el hombre que amo. Nuestras bocas se encontraron con más urgencia, sintiendo la necesidad de algo, de sentirlo más cerca de mí.

–Seiya…

Sus labios recorrieron lentamente mis mejillas, acariciando mi clavícula y descendiendo por mi cuello, haciendo que mi respiración se vuelva más agitada.

–Te amo tanto, Bombón

–Yo también te amo, Seiya –musite buscando que nuestras miradas se encuentren–. Y por eso quiero que hagamos el amor.

–¿Estás segura?

–Tan segura como de que mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar, disfrutando de las sensaciones mientras disfruto del contacto con su cuerpo. Cuando estábamos en Castillo Negro, nuestra relación nunca avanzo hasta este punto por temor de que pudieran descubrirnos. Lo que al final termino sucediendo cuando una doncella de Castillo Negro nos vio besándonos en una de las torres en donde solíamos vernos en secreto y se lo dijo a Neherenia. Pero ahora que estamos nuevamente juntos y ya no hay nada que pueda separarnos, quiero aprovechar cada momento a su lado como si fuera el último.

Seiya trazo un sendero de besos por mi cuello y siguió hasta mi hombro, mientras desliza sus manos por mi torso buscando la manera de quitarme el vestido. Se colocó detrás de mí y sentí sus dedos deslizarse por mi espalda, desatando los cordones que atan mi vestido en la parte de atrás, hasta que finalmente este cayó hasta mis pies como si fuera un charco negro, dejándome vestida solo con el corsé y unas panties de encaje negro.

Mi respiración se agitaba más al sentir que Seiya repartía pequeños besos por mi espalda, mientras sus dedos se encargaban de desatar los cordones de mi corsé. Una vez que lo desato por completo, lo dejo caer al suelo junto a mi vestido y me rodeo con sus brazos, tomando mis senos entre sus manos, haciéndome suspirar de placer ante sus atenciones. Me gire para que volviéramos a quedar de frente y él capturo uno de mis senos en su boca, haciéndome gemir al sentir como lo chupaba para momentos después hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Decidí no quedarme ociosa y comencé a desabrocharle la camisa, repartiendo besos en su pecho conforme quedaba su piel expuesta. Tire su camisa al suelo junto con mi ropa y deslice mis manos hacia sus pantalones, notando su abultado miembro en sus pantalones. Seiya me alzó entre sus brazos llevándome hasta la cama, en donde me recostó con cuidado, tras lo que termino de desnudarse permitiéndome ver su miembro erecto.

Él se recostó a mi lado, trazando un sendero de besos desde mi cuello para después ir descendiendo por mis pechos, mi abdomen y mi vientre. Despacio, me separo las piernas y me retiro las panties, dejándome completamente desnuda. Bajo su rostro hacia mi intimidad haciéndome gemir al sentir su boca mi zona intima, haciéndome un oral que me hace sentir que pronto llegare al orgasmo.

Pero cuando sentí que faltaba poco para que llegara, él se detuvo y se colocó encima de mí, apoyándose en sus brazos para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron mientras él lentamente entro en mi interior. Lo bese dándole la bienvenida en mi cuerpo, mientras él se quedaba quieto, permitiéndome acostumbrarme a sentirlo dentro de mí.

Seiya salió de mí y volvió a penetrarme lentamente, manteniendo un ritmo constante ante cada una de sus embestidas lentas e intensas. Acaricie lo largo de su espalda, dejando mis manos en su trasero, animándolo a que fuera un poco más rápido mientras sentía que estaba más cerca de culminar. Gemí al ser arrastrada por clímax, mismo al que Seiya llego instantes después que yo, derramándose en mi interior.

Sonreí cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, sintiendo una paz y una felicidad que no recordaba haber sentido desde hacía mucho tempo.

–Mi hermosa Bombón –musito él buscando mis labios.

–Por siempre tuya, Seiya.

Más tarde, tras haber desayuno y tomado un baño, Seiya me mostro que el armario estaba lleno de ropa de mi talla, de donde escogí un vestido estilo marinero blanco con detalles en azul marino en la falda y moño rojo, así como unas botas altas de tacón bajo. Al mirarme en el espejo, quede muy feliz al ver mi reflejo. Más allá de la ropa que llevo puesta o el haber recogido mi largo cabello rubio en dos chonguitos altos, la sonrisa que no desaparece de mi rostro es lo que me hace estar segura de que el inicio de esta nueva vida lejos de Luna Negra es más de lo que había soñado.

Salí del camarote junto con Seiya y al llegar a la cubierta, a la luz del día puedo vislumbrar mejor la magnitud del barco y las enormes velas que reciben la brisa del mar. Y también pude ver a un costado del barco a Mina y Yaten abrazados contemplando el horizonte, donde se ve el mar hasta donde alcanza la vista, el cielo totalmente despejado en donde se ve Gea y el azul que domina aquel planeta y el sol brillando del otro lado.

–Allá esta Mina… hay que decirle que tienes algo importante que decirnos a ambas, Seiya.

–Sí, pero para esa conversación también tienen que estar presentes Haruka, Michiru y el resto de la tripulación de este barco.

–¿Por qué? Ni siquiera las he conocido aún ¿Qué tienen que ver ellas con lo que averiguaste sobre Neherenia estos meses?

–Lo sabrás cuando se los explique a Mina y a ti. Además, es la oportunidad perfecta para que las conozcas. Ellas también desean conocerte, pero con todo lo que sucedió anoche no fue posible –me explicó él antes de darme un pequeño beso. –Les pediré que se reúnan y vendré por Mina y por ti, Bombón.

Asentí, tras lo que vi que se alejó hacia la proa del barco, en donde alcanzo a ver a Haruka en el timón junto a Michiru.

Camine hacia Mina y Yaten, quienes sonrieron al verme. Mi hermana me recibió con un abrazo.

–Es bueno verte caminar, Serena ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó ella tras soltarme.

–Como nueva, la medicina de Ami fue muy efectiva y ya no siento malestar en el pie –respondí sonriendo.

–Me alegro, espero que así este viaje pueda continuar sin más incidentes. Por cierto, ¿sabes a dónde iremos? ¿Buscaremos algún puerto seguro para salir de Luna?

–Algo me dice que no saldremos de Luna

Mina y Yaten me miraron sorprendidos.

–Si no salimos de Luna, la Reina Neherenia nos va a encontrar –dijo Yaten con seriedad–. Hace poco dejamos los límites de Luna Negra, pero aun corremos peligro de que el ejército de la Reina nos localice.

–Lo sé. Conociendo a Neherenia, ella nunca nos perdonará que hayamos huido, en especial porque nuestro escape de Luna Negra pone en riesgo su alianza con Némesis y vendrán a buscarnos.

–Sabiendo el peligro que aún corremos, ¿por qué no vamos a irnos de Luna? –pregunto Mina con ansiedad.

–No lo sé. Seiya menciono que iríamos a un lugar del otro lado de Luna, en el territorio salvaje, pero no me ha explicado porque. Lo único que si dijo fue que necesita hablar con nosotras de algo importante sobre Neherenia e incluso les pidió a Haruka y el resto de la tripulación que estuvieran presentes.

–Vaya, entonces debe de ser algo importante como para reunirnos a todos.

–Eso parece –musite dando un suspiro–. Ni siquiera las conozco, así que me hace preguntarme que tienen que ver ellas en esta situación.

–Ni idea –coincidió Mina–. Aunque Yaten y yo ya tuvimos la oportunidad de conocerlas a todas y son chicas muy agradables. Incluso ya hasta le pedí a Haruka que me enseñara a usar la espada.

–¿Tu usando una espada? –comente asombrada, imaginando a mi hermana como una espadachina.

–¡Claro! Después de lo que vi hacer anoche a Haruka, yo también quiero hacerlo algún día –dijo Mina con orgullo–. Puede que eso nos sirva para conocerla a ella y a las demás mejor, y así comprender como fue que Seiya terminó aliándose con ellas.

Unos minutos más tarde, Seiya se unió a nosotros y nos pidió a Yaten, Mina y a mí que lo acompañáramos al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Nos condujo a una habitación del lado de proa, en donde al entrar vimos unos amplios ventanales por donde entra la luz del Sol que ilumina el lugar. Un largo comedor rectangular ocupa gran parte del salón en donde ya nos esperan siete mujeres, entre las que reconocí a Ami, Haruka y Michiru. Todas usan vestidos de marineras de diferentes colores y saludaron con una reverencia al vernos entrar.

–Sus Altezas.

–Buenos días a todas. Es un gusto finalmente poder conocerlas.

–Ya conoces a Haruka, Michiru y Ami. Pero falta presentarte a las demás, Princesa Serena –dijo Seiya con solemnidad, como si estuviéramos en un evento importante –Ella es Rei.

Una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos violetas inclino la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento. –Es un gusto conocerla, Princesa.

Junto a ella, otra chica castaña y de brillantes ojos verdes se acercó. –Mi nombre es Lita, Su Alteza. No se imagina lo feliz que estoy de por fin conocerla.

Seiya señalo a las dos mujeres que faltan de presentarme. –Y ellas son Setsuna y Hotaru.

Una mujer alta de cabello largo de tono verde sonrió al verme, junto a ella una está una chica más menuda de cabello corto negro.

–Es un honor el que finalmente este entre nosotras, Su Alteza –menciono Setsuna.

–Gracias, me alegro de por fin conocerlas a todas. Pero no estoy tan segura de que sea lo mejor que me llamen princesa. Mi hermana Mina y yo éramos las Princesas de Luna Negra, pero tras nuestro escape no sé si sea conveniente que mencionen nuestros títulos

–Ustedes siguen siendo de la Realeza, sin importar en donde nos encontremos –menciono Hotaru con solemnidad.

–Cierto, pero si llega a oídos de Neherenia que las personas nos siguen llamando así, eso podría hacer que la Reina nos encuentre.

–Eso no sucederá –aseguro Haruka con firmeza– Todas nosotras las protegeremos de la Reina Neherenia y de cualquier otro enemigo que pueda poner en riesgo su seguridad. Nuestra lealtad esta por completo con ustedes.

Me costó un momento asimilar sus palabras y todo lo que conllevan, haciendo que me pregunte porque muestran su lealtad hacia nosotras tan ciegamente.

Haruka nos pidió a Mina y a mí que nos sentáramos en las cabeceras del comedor. Yaten se sentó junto a mi hermana, mientras que Seiya se quedó a mi lado y las demás tomaron asiento en los lugares vacíos.

–Sé que las Princesas Serena y Mina tienen muchas preguntas y mi intención es aclarárselas. Para ello, les tengo que contar varios acontecimientos de lo que sucedió cuando me fui del Castillo Negro y fingí mi muerte en Luna Negra –dijo Seiya tomándose una pausa mientras respiraba profundamente antes de continuar–. Pero esta historia no solo me involucra a mí, sino a todos los presentes en esta habitación, es por eso que quería que nos reuniéramos todos. Solo así podrán comprender mejor la situación a medida que narre todo.

Tome la mano de Seiya sobre la mesa, como señal de apoyo y pidiéndole con la mirada que continuara.

–No es ningún secreto para todos que yo trabajaba como Capitán en el Área de Inteligencia de la Reina Neherenia, quien como sabemos solo le importan dos cosas en este mundo: seguir en el trono de Luna Negra por siempre y mantener su belleza y juventud. Siempre cumplí con todo lo que ella pidió y mantuve en secreto mi relación con la Princesa Serena. Pero la lealtad que le mostré a la Reina no fue suficiente ya que al saber de mis sentimientos por Su Alteza ordeno mi muerte, de la cual logre escapar gracias a Sir Yaten.

Note que Seiya y Yaten compartieron una mirada y asintieron el uno al otro, como si estuvieran recordando lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder lograr que Seiya escapara de la sentencia de muerte que Neherenia había puesto sobre él.

–Al haber logrado que todos creyeran mi muerte, estuve vagando durante semanas de ciudad en ciudad hasta que llegue a Adaeli, uno de los principales puertos intergalácticos de Luna Negra, en donde mantuve escondido con dos objetivos en mente: volver a Castillo Negro y sacar a las Princesas; y encontrar primero que la Reina Neherenia el tesoro que ha buscado toda su vida, el Cristal de Plata.

–¿El Cristal de Plata? ––preguntó Mina confundida–. Nunca he escuchado hablar de eso. ¿Qué es?

–Es una piedra legendaria de gran poder. La leyenda dice que se encuentra escondido en el Templo del Amor y la Justicia

–¿El Templo del Amor y la Justicia? No recuerdo que exista un lugar llamado así –mencione con curiosidad.

–Eso es parte de la razón por la que nadie ha encontrado dicho lugar ni al Cristal de Plata –comentó Seiya–. La leyenda es muy antigua, tan vieja como el tiempo y el Universo. Todo inicio cuando el Dios Caos deseó gobernar a todos los seres esparciendo muerte y destrucción, mientras que su hermana la Diosa Cosmos deseaba la unión de todos y fuesen gobernados por medio del amor, la esperanza y la justicia. Caos esparció semillas por todo el universo de las cuales crece el mal. Al descubrir lo que hizo su hermano y ver como la oscuridad se propagaba pese a sus esfuerzos, Cosmos creo con sus lágrimas un objeto sagrado, el Cristal de Plata, con el deseo de que su luz acabe con la oscuridad de Caos y una a todos los reinos en uno solo. Cuando descubrió lo que hizo su hermana, Caos quiso poseerlo para así ganar la batalla entre los Dioses hermanos, pero Cosmos escondió el Cristal de Plata en un rincón del Universo, en un pequeño planeta al que llamó Luna en el sagrado Templo del Amor y la Justicia. Se dice que solo aquella persona con un corazón puro, Cosmos le permitirá hallar el camino para encontrar el Cristal de Plata. Aquel que lo posea lograra convertirse en el ser más poderoso del universo, ya que tendrá el poder de realizar cosas que parecen imposibles y establecerá un reinado de más de mil años en que tendrá juventud y vida eterna, venciendo así el mal del Universo.

–Nunca antes había escuchado esa leyenda.

–Han pasado miles de años desde la pelea entre Caos y Cosmos, muy pocas personas hoy en día conocen esa leyenda y la Reina Neherenia se ha asegurado de que se mantenga así, ya que desea encontrar el Cristal de Plata. Solo su equipo de investigación, del cual formaba parte, conoce de este tema ya que tiene la labor de encontrarlo.

–¿Por eso tardaste tanto en volver por mí, Seiya? ¿Por qué era más importante encontrar ese cristal que tanto quiere Neherenia? ¿Pensabas entregárselo para que perdonara tu vida y te dejara volver al Castillo Negro? –pregunté dolida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Claro que no, Bombón –replicó Seiya–. Mi prioridad siempre fue rescatarte de las manos de la Reina. Pero mientras estuve en Adaeli, necesitaba encontrar los recursos para tu rescate y la búsqueda del Cristal de Plata la realizaría en cuanto volviéramos a estar juntos. Pero esa búsqueda entro en mis planes en el instante en que conocí a Haruka.

Voltee a ver a Haruka sin acabar de comprender a que se refería con eso.

–El Capitán Seiya y yo nos conocimos en una posada de Adaeli, ya que él buscaba un barco con una tripulación que lo ayudaran en su plan de rescate sin hacer muchas preguntas –explico Haruka con calma–. Llegamos al acuerdo de ayudarlo a cambio de proporcionándonos información que nos ayudará en nuestra propia búsqueda.

–Ustedes también están buscando el Cristal de Plata –afirme al comprenderlo.

Al ver asentir a Haruka y todas las demás, entendí porque se habían aliado.

–Pero nosotras no buscamos el Cristal de Plata por las razones egoístas de la Reina Neherenia, sino porque creemos en cumplir la misión de la Diosa Cosmos. Es una búsqueda muy importante para nuestro reino.

–¿Qué quieres decir con nuestro reino, Haruka? –pregunte con curiosidad–. ¿De dónde vienen todas ustedes? ¿De Gea?

–No, todas nosotras también somos de Luna, pero no somos ciudadanas de Luna Negra. Nosotras venimos del Reino de Luna Blanca, al otro lado del planeta.

Mina y yo miramos a todas sorprendidas, asimilando está nueva revelación.

–¿Pero… qué no se supone que aquel lado de Luna está habitado por salvajes? –pregunto Mina confundida

–¡Claro que no! –exclamó Rei indignada–. El pueblo de Luna Blanca es muy civilizado, mucho más que la gente de Luna Negra por lo que pudimos observar.

–¿Entonces por qué ninguno de los exploradores que ha viajado más allá de los territorios de Luna Negra jamás ha regresado? –inquirió Yaten con curiosidad.

Lita se encogió de hombros. –Se dice que todos los viajeros que llegan a nuestro reino, quedan tan maravillados por nuestra sociedad que simplemente no quieren volver a sus lugares de origen.

–Prueba de ello fue uno de los viajeros más importantes que llegaron a Luna Blanca –menciono Setsuna–. El Príncipe Abedric de Luna Negra

–¿Qué? –Exclamamos Mina y yo al mismo tiempo al escuchar el nombre de nuestro padre–. ¿Papá estuvo en Luna Blanca?

–Así es –confirmo Setsuna–. Hace 22 años el Príncipe Abedric viajo a Luna Negra con la intensión de localizar el Cristal de Plata e intentar conquistar a Luna Blanca, ya que esos eran los deseos de la Reina Neherenia. Pero sus planes cayeron en el olvido en el momento en el que el Príncipe conoció a la Princesa Usagi de Luna Blanca y se enamoró de ella.

Si antes estaba sorprendida, esta fue mayor al escuchar el nombre de mi madre. Intercambie una mirada con mi hermana y puedo notar que ella está igual de sorprendida que yo. Neherenia nunca nos quiso hablar de nuestra madre y solo en pocas ocasiones hablaba de nuestro padre, ya que ellos fallecieron cuando Mina y yo éramos muy pequeñas. Pero jamás habría imaginado que mi madre fue una Princesa de un reino ubicado al otro lado de Luna.

–El romance entre la Princesa Usagi y el Príncipe Abedric fue considerado como la oportunidad para establecer una alianza entre ambas naciones de Luna, o al menos así lo consideró la Reina Selene de Luna Blanca –continuo explicando Setsuna–. Pero la Reina Neherenia no tenía interés alguno en mantener una alianza, ella quería ser la única Reina de Luna. La situación se complicó más cuando la Princesa Usagi y el Príncipe Abedric se casaron y él decidió no volver a Luna Negra, entonces la Reina Neherenia le declaró la Guerra a Luna Blanca.

–Nosotras nunca supimos nada de eso –musite asimilando toda esta nueva información sobre mis padres–. ¿Qué sucedió después?

–La Guerra duró alrededor de tres años, durante los cuales nacieron ustedes, Princesas. Las cosas no iban bien para ningún reino… y fue peor cuando la Reina Neherenia asesino a la Princesa Usagi y las secuestro a ustedes.

Rompí en llanto al escuchar las palabras de Setsuna y veo que del otro lado de la mesa Mina está llorando igual que yo. Esto es demasiado horrible, ¿cómo fue capaz Neherenia de matar a nuestra madre?

–Disculpen por contarles esto que tanto las aflige, Sus Altezas –menciono Setsuna apenada–. Quizás lo mejor sea suspender la reunión y retomarla cuando se encuentren mejor.

–¡No! –exclamó Mina entre lágrimas–. Quiero saber toda la verdad sobre lo que hizo Neherenia en el pasado. Y estoy segura de que mi hermana quiere lo mismo.

Asentí intentando en vano controlar mi llanto. –¿Qué sucedió después de eso? ¿Qué paso con nuestro padre?

Setsuna suspiro profundamente antes de seguir hablando. –El Príncipe Abedric regreso a Luna Negra para rescatarlas a ustedes, Princesas, así como para convencer a la Reina Neherenia de que terminara con la Guerra. Poco tiempo después, la Reina Selene recibió un mensaje en que se le informó que tanto el Príncipe Abedric como sus hijas habían fallecido. Luna Negra y Luna Blanca llegaron a un acuerdo de paz en el nadie volvería a cruzar los territorios del reino contrario. El acuerdo se ha mantenido desde entonces. Ha sido una frágil paz la que ha prevalecido por todos estos años, ya que cada reino ha establecido su propia búsqueda para encontrar el Cristal de Plata primero.

–Y fue en medio de la búsqueda del Cristal de Plata, que cuando conocí al Capitán Seiya nos habló de la joven de quien está enamorado y pretendía rescatar junto a su hermana menor del cautiverio en que se encontraban en el Castillo Negro –explico Haruka–. Al enterarnos que se trataban de ustedes, nuestra sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir que la Reina Neherenia le mintió a Luna Blanca y las mantuvo escondidas todos estos años. Por eso su rescate se volvió prioritario y dejamos de lado la búsqueda del Cristal de Plata, nuestro deber es llevarlas de regreso a su verdadero hogar, Luna Blanca, al lado de la Reina Selene, su abuela.

–La Reina Selene… nuestra abuela –musite intentando acostumbrarme a la idea. Mina y yo tenemos una abuela, alguien que comparte un lazo sanguíneo con nosotras, además de nuestra horrible tía–. ¿Ella sabe de Mina y de mí?

–Sí, Bombón, sabe de ustedes –confirmo Seiya con una sonrisa–. Hace unas semanas fuimos al valle de Eleidha, allí se encuentra Aranrhod, la capital de Luna Blanca y tuve la oportunidad de hablar con la Reina Selene de Mina y de ti, de todo lo que han tenido que pasar por culpa de la Reina Neherenia. Nos ofreció todos los recursos a su alcance para que lográramos sacarlas con éxito de Luna Negra. Tu abuela está feliz de saber que sus nietas están con vida y anhela recibirlas en casa.

–¿Cuándo llegaremos a Luna Blanca? ¿Podremos ver a la Reina Selene pronto? –pregunto Mina con curiosidad.

–Esperamos llegar en tres días a Ararhod, entonces podrán conocer a Su Majestad. –respondió Haruka.

La idea de que en Luna Blanca nos espera a Mina y a mi alguien a quien podremos llamar abuela, en un lugar que tal vez podamos llamar hogar, hicieron que el tiempo a bordo del Nereidas me pareciera eterno.

Los dos días siguientes, Mina y yo prácticamente interrogamos a todos para que nos contaran cosas de Luna Blanca y de la Reina Minerva. Todos hablaron de la belleza de Ararhod: los hermosos edificios blancos y las enormes calles en las que la gente paseaba y se mostraba amable con todos, del enorme palacio en donde vive la Reina Selene con las cúpulas de sus torres y los bellos y hermosos jardines en donde hay flores muy diferentes de las que hay en Luna Negra. Seiya me contó cómo fue su breve visita allí y todo lo que le conto sobre Mina y de mi a la Reina Selene, quien se mostró amable y atenta con él, y ansiosa de poder conocernos mejor.

He de reconocer que también estoy ansiosa de conocer a la Reina Selene y vivir en Luna Blanca será un cambio agradable tras haber pasado toda mi vida bajo la sombra de Neherenia, con su oscuridad queriendo regir cada aspecto de mi vida y tratándome como una marioneta. Prácticamente desde que supe que tengo una abuela no he parado de rogarle a las estrellas que la Reina Selene nos llegue a querer de verdad y muestre un interés genuino en mí y en Mina, algo que jamás hizo Neherenia.

Intentando dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos, Mina me convenció de unirme con ella a las lecciones que Haruka accedió a darle de esgrima. Curiosamente, mi hermana parece tener mayor facilidad para moverse con gracia y destreza al llevar una espada en la mano, en cambio a mi parece que se me dan mejor los movimientos a la defensiva que de ofensiva. Pese a eso, Haruka prometió que seguiría dándonos lecciones privadas para aprender a luchar, pese a que no haría falta ya que en Luna Blanca estaríamos a salvo de cualquier peligro.

La tercera noche a bordo del Nereidas, cuando Haruka nos informó que llegaríamos a Luna Blanca por la mañana, mis nervios crecieron exponencialmente ante la expectativa de conocer a mi abuela y la nueva vida que tendría, al recordar todo lo que había dejado atrás y crecía mi temor de que Neherenia pudiera encontrarme para buscar venganza por mi huida de Luna Negra.

Seiya obviamente se propuso hacerme olvidar todos aquellos pensamientos y he de reconocer que funciono. Hicimos el amor hasta ya entrada la madrugada. Pero a mitad de la noche, mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón al tener mi cabeza sobre su pecho y él trazaba círculos invisibles en mi espalda, todos mis anhelos y temores volvieron a la superficie con fuerza.

–Me pregunto si todo esto es un sueño…

–¿Estamos en tus sueños así, Bombón?

–Con frecuencia –respondí sintiendo que me ruborizaba–. Por eso me cuesta distinguir si el que estés en mi cama es real o no.

–A mí también me pasaba lo mismo durante los meses que estuvimos separados. Pero créeme que esto es muy real, tan real como que te amo.

–También te amo, Seiya –musite depositando un beso sobre su corazón–. Es solo que mi cabeza no deja de dar vueltas y tengo miedo de despertar en mi habitación en Castillo Negro y darme cuenta que todo esto es solo un sueño.

–Te aseguro que no es así. La Reina Neherenia te tuvo atrapada en su oscuridad por demasiado tiempo, pero ya no hay razones para temerle. Ella jamás te volverá a hacer daño.

–Eso no lo sabemos. No puedo quitarme la sensación de que Neherenia va a venir tras de mi para vengarse por haber escapado de Luna Negra.

–Aunque así fuera, cuando nos fuimos prácticamente renunciaste a tu derecho como futura Reina de Luna Negra, que era lo que quería. Sin Mina y tú, ya no hay más descendientes de la familia real que amenacen su trono.

–Lo sé, pero ya no cuenta conmigo para realizar la alianza que deseaba con Némesis. No quiero ni imaginar cómo habrá tenido que decirle al Príncipe Diamante que ya no iba a haber boda.

–Pues no lo imagines, Bombón. El Príncipe Diamante y la Reina Neherenia están muy lejos de aquí. En quien deberías de pensar es en la Reina Selene y en que mañana conocerás Luna Blanca.

–Eso no me ayuda mucho. Después de todo, abandone mi vida como princesa en Luna Negra para sin saberlo ir hacia una vida en la que sigo siendo una princesa, pero ahora de un reino del que tres días atrás no sabía su existencia.

–¿Habrías preferido que Luna Blanca no hubiera formado parte de tu vida? –preguntó él con curiosidad

–No lo sé, Seiya…. Me refiero a que me gusta la idea de que tengo una pariente aparte de mi malévola tía, pero me da miedo pensar en que mi abuela y yo no logremos tener una buena relación.

–No digas eso. Cualquiera que te conozca es afortunado, sobre todo por la maravillosa persona que eres. Si de algo estoy seguro es que la Reina Selene ama a sus nietas aun sin conocer en la clase de mujeres en que convirtieron. Ella al ver la maravillosa mujer que eres pese a haber vivido en un mundo tan oscuro y has conseguido salir adelante pese a las dificultades. Verás que todo estará bien allá cuando lleguemos.

–Solo me dices eso porque me amas –dije con una pequeña sonrisa, alzando mi rostro en busca de su mirada.

–Cierto, pero también porque es la verdad

–Aun así, no puedo evitar estar nerviosa por todo lo que sucederá mañana. Nunca sentí a Luna Negra como mi hogar y me cuesta asimilar la idea de que Luna Blanca si lo será….

–Lo comprendo, pero solo quiero que sepas que de lo único que estoy seguro es que sin importar el lugar en donde nos encontremos, Bombón, tú eres mi hogar.

Bese a Seiya con anhelo, feliz de que estará a mi lado apoyándome ante todo lo que nos espera el día de mañana. Sin él a mi lado, no estoy segura de cómo podría sobrellevar la situación.

Nuestro beso se fue volviendo más apasionado y siento la necesidad de algo más que sus labios. Y creo que Seiya también piensa igual ya que me hizo girar en la cama para colocarse encima de mí, llenando de besos mi piel desde mis labios, bajando por mi cuello a los hombros y descendiendo hasta llegar a mi pecho, dedicándose a chupar uno de mis senos. Gimiendo, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás, perdiéndome ante la ola de sensaciones que me hace sentir.

Pero el replicar constante de una campana hizo que Seiya se detuviera abruptamente y maldijera entre dientes. De inmediato se levantó de la cama.

–¿Qué sucede? –inquirí preocupada, sentándome mientras lo veo moverse por el camarote.

–Vístete rápido, Bombón –fue lo único que dijo mientras buscaba su ropa.

Salí de la cama y me planté frente a él. –¿Por qué, Seiya? ¡Dime que está pasando!

–La campana que escuchamos es la alerta del barco, sea cual sea la razón por la que fue tocada, debe de ser muy importante y más considerando la hora.

–¿Crees que sea Neherenia? –musite con temor–. ¿Será que nos encontró?

–No lo sé. Y aunque así fuera, sabes que no voy a permitir que te haga daño –respondió él con determinación.

Nos vestimos a toda prisa mientras escuchábamos ruidos provenientes de la cubierta que me ponían más nerviosa de solo pensar que los estaría ocasionando. ¿Acaso las chicas se estaban preparando para una batalla? ¿Estarían muy lejos los barcos del ejército de Luna Negra de nosotros? ¿Podrían las chicas luchar contra todos ellos?

Una vez listos, Seiya me entrego una daga enfundada. –Escóndela en donde nadie la vea y úsala en caso de ser necesario ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí sujetando la daga con fuerza. –¿Crees que tengamos que luchar?

–Seguramente yo sí, pero tú te vas a quedar a salvo aquí –dijo Seiya con firmeza.

–¿Qué? –exclame sorprendida–. ¿No pretenderás que me quede aquí sin hacer nada?

–Siento decirte que dos días de lecciones de esgrima con Haruka no te hacen una guerrera, Bombón. No quiero que te expongas al peligro que esté esperando allá afuera, no podría luchar pensando que tal vez te pueden lastimar.

Me guste o no reconocerlo, sé que tiene razón. Allá afuera solo sería un blanco fácil para que cualquier soldado de Luna Negra me atrape y me lleve ante Neherenia.

La puerta del camarote se abrió, mostrándonos a Yaten y a Mina, que parecen estar en medio de una discusión.

–¡No puedes dejarme aquí, Yaten! –grito Mina alzando la espada enfundada que llevaba en su mano–. ¡Voy a ir a luchar!

–¡Claro que no! ¡Si te preocupa un poco mi salud mental, te quedarás aquí a salvo con tu hermana!

Yaten la tomo por los hombros y la beso, tras lo que se fue corriendo dejando a mi hermana plantada en el umbral de la puerta de mi camarote.

–¡Yaten, espera! –grito Mina corriendo tras él–. ¡Yaten!

–Mina…

–Él no me puede hacer esto –dijo mi hermana aún molesta.

–Yaten simplemente trata de mantenerte a salvo –comentó Seiya–. Y eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Las protegeremos a ambas.

–Ten cuidado, Seiya –musite alzándome de puntillas para besarlo–. Te amo.

–También te amo, Bombón –musitó él caminando hacia la puerta–. Enciérrense y no salgan hasta que Yaten o yo vengamos a buscarlas.

* * *

 _Llegamos a la segunda parte de esta historia y ya en el próximo capítulo llegaremos al final de está historia. ¿Será que la tripulación del Nereidas sobrevivirá? ¿La Reina Neherenia se saldrá con la suya?_

 _Los invito a dejarme sus comentarios y no olviden que nos leemos en el capítulo final._

 _Serenity Rose Kou_


	3. Capítulo 3

_¡Hola a todos!_

 _¡Mil gracias por sus comentarios tanto en fb, sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Les agradezco mucho su tiempo y el que me esten acompañando en esta pequeña historia._

 _Les recuerdo que este fic participa en el "Desafio de la Princesa" de Originales Ladies Kou y se encuentra ubicado antes de la fundación de Milenio de Plata._

 _Y bueno, por fin está aquí la última parte de esta historia, así que sin más preámbulos, espero que la disfruten._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Me parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba desde que Seiya y Yaten se habían ido. Mina camina sin cesar, dando vueltas con ansiedad por el camarote mientras que yo estoy sentada, mirando a la puerta que nos separa de lo que sea que esté sucediendo allá arriba, como si eso hiciera que ellos vuelvan más rápido a pesar del constante ruido que proviene de la cubierta del barco. Pareciera como si arriba estuviera ocurriendo una batalla mientras que nosotras estamos aquí encerradas.

–No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, Serena

–Pero tampoco podemos pretender ir a luchar cuando no sabemos cómo hacerlo. Nos guste o no, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

–Lo sé –respondió Mina frustrada–. No te imaginas el miedo que tengo de perder a Yaten.

–Claro que lo sé, es el mismo miedo que tengo de que algo le suceda a Seiya –le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a ella para abrazarla–. Hay que mantener la fe y la esperanza, Mina. ¿No fue lo que me dijiste la noche de mi fiesta de compromiso con el Príncipe Diamante?

Ella me miro con una pequeña sonrisa, separándose un poco de mí. –Sí, eso te dije. Y me parece que desde entonces ha pasado una eternidad con todo que ha ocurrido.

–Te entiendo, me siento igual. Pero hay que confiar en que ellos van a volver con nosotras a salvo.

–Tienes razón, Serena –coincidió ella–. Ellos van a volver, Yaten tiene que regresar… sobretodo porque me pidió que me casará con él.

La mire sorprendida. –¿De verdad? ¡Eso es maravilloso, Mina! ¿Qué le dijiste?

–Obviamente le dije que sí. No hay otra respuesta posible porque él es el amor de mi vida.

–Y en su mirada se nota que tú también lo eres para él. Es una razón más para que él vuelva.

El ruido proveniente de la cubierta se empezó a hacer mayor, como si la batalla que posiblemente esté ocurriendo se hubiera vuelto más intensa, pero estando aquí encerradas es difícil saber quién está ganando.

–¿Crees que Neherenia…? –musito Mina asustada.

–Ambos vimos de lo que Haruka y Michiru son capaces de hacer cuando nos rescataron, y considerando que todas las chicas son guerreras, no se le será tan fácil derrotarlas.

El ruido de la batalla se hizo más estridente, mientras que Mina y yo escuchamos con atención en un intento en vano por tratar de saber que está sucediendo arriba. Tan enfocadas estábamos en escuchar, que nos sobresaltamos cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió, y para mi horror apareció el Príncipe Diamante escoltado por dos soldados del ejército de Luna Negra.

–Con que aquí tenían escondidas esas salvajes a mi hermosa prometida y a mi cuñada –dijo el Príncipe Diamante complacido al vernos–. Ya están a salvo, nos encargaremos de llevarlas de regreso a Luna Negra.

–Lástima que nosotras no estamos tan felices de verlos –replico Mina desenfundando su espada–. Nosotras no iremos a ningún lado con ustedes.

–Pero, Princesas, nosotros hemos venido a rescatarlas de las garras de quienes las secuestraron

–Siento informarle, Príncipe Diamante, que a nosotras nadie nos secuestró, simplemente recibimos ayuda para escapar de Luna Negra. Así que no iremos de regreso con ustedes y por si no se había dado por enterado, le informo que nuestro compromiso en matrimonio queda cancelado –le dije con firmeza.

–Vaya… realmente lamento escuchar eso, Princesa Serena, más aún lamento que mi futura esposa y Reina de Némesis me mire de esa manera.

–Ya le dije que no me voy a casar con usted. Y de ninguna manera seré la Reina de Némesis.

El Príncipe Diamante me miro con dureza, pero pese a eso esbozo una sonrisa. –La única que no entiende es usted. Yo tenía un acuerdo con su tía y ese acuerdo se va a cumplir. Usted va a ser mía a como dé lugar.

–¿Acaso no escucho a mi hermana? –inquirió Mina alzando su espada en alto hacia ellos–. El acuerdo que tenía con la Reina Neherenia ya no existe, así que es mejor que se vayan y nos dejen en paz.

–Ya veremos si su tía opina lo mismo que usted, Su Alteza –replico el Príncipe Diamante antes de voltear a mirar a los soldados–. Lleven a la Princesa Mina con la Reina Neherenia y déjenme a solas con mi prometida.

Los guardias se acercaron a nosotras mientras rápidamente saque la daga que me había dado Seiya y que tenía oculta bajo la falda de mi vestido marinero. Mina les hizo varios cortes con la espada a los soldados en sus uniformes grises y en la cara, pero pese a ello no sacaron sus armas para someterla. Notando que no iban a atacarla, mi hermana se lanzó hacia ellos para herirlos, pero uno de los soldados la rodeo con sus brazos en un momento de descuido y aprovecharon la oportunidad para desarmarla.

–¡No! ¡Suéltenme! –grito Mina furiosa forcejeando con desesperación en un intento por liberarse.

–¡Mina!

Intente acercarme a mi hermana al notar que los soldados la cargaban y la sacaban del camarote, pero el Príncipe Diamante me obstruyo el paso y me sujeto de la muñeca derecha, en donde sostenía la daga.

–¡Suélteme!

–No debería tener objetos tan peligrosos con los que podría lastimarse, Princesa Serena.

El Príncipe Diamante apretó con fuerza mi muñeca, ejerciendo tanta presión que del dolor abrí la mano y solté la daga. Solo entonces él me libero.

Acaricie con mi mano izquierda mi muñeca adolorida, intentando aliviar un poco el dolor que me había ocasionado.

–Sabe, Princesa Serena, yo realmente esperaba mucho de nuestro matrimonio. Una mujer tan hermosa como usted habría tenido una vida maravillosa a mi lado, le aseguro que hubiéramos compartido noches inolvidables de placer.

Él extendió su mano intentando tocar mi rostro, pero di un par de pasos hacia atrás evitando que me tocará.

–Siento decirle que no tengo interés alguno en compartir ninguna noche a su lado. Si terminé comprometida con usted fue por culpa de Neherenia, yo no tenía interés alguno en nuestro matrimonio.

–Eso lo sé. Al final nuestro compromiso fue solo un arreglo político entre Luna Negra y Némesis, uno que con el tiempo me permitiría obtener el control de Luna Negra y expandir mi reino.

–¿Y realmente pensó que Neherenia iba a permitirlo? Usted solo fue un títere más en sus planes y lo sigue siendo. Y estoy segura que se va a deshacer de usted cuando ya no le sirva para nada –le dije con franqueza–. Escuche mi consejo, olvídese de mí y váyase de Luna. No le espera nada bueno mientras siga aquí.

–Tal vez todo eso sea cierto y tenga razón, sobretodo porque nada salió como lo había previsto… o casi. Aún la tengo a usted, mi hermosa Princesa Serena –menciono él caminando hacia mí.

–Ya le dije que yo no tengo ningún interés en usted, Príncipe Diamante. ¡Váyase de Luna y déjeme en paz!

Di varios pasos hacia atrás, alejándome de él sin intención alguna de dejar que me toque, hasta que sentí que mi espalda chocó contra la pared.

–Mi querida Princesa, no tiene por qué mirarme con frialdad y desprecio –replico cerrando la distancia que nos separaba y me acorraló contra la pared, impidiéndome separarme de él–. Al final usted será mía, voy a tenerla por cualquier medio y de cualquier manera.

El Príncipe Diamante terminó de romper la distancia que nos separaba y me beso. Furiosa por lo que hizo, coloque ambas manos en su pecho para apartarlo de mí. Aproveche el espacio que se abrió entre ambos para escapar, pero él me sujeto del brazo con fuerza, deteniéndome.

–¡Suélteme! –grite mientras forcejeaba intentando liberarme.

–Nunca –respondió él con arrogancia–. Usted es solamente mía, Princesa Serena.

Sin soltarme, el Príncipe Diamante me aventó a la cama y caí boca arriba. Lo patee con fuerza en el pecho e intente alejarme de él tratando de arrastrarme hasta el otro extremo de la cama, pero me tomo del tobillo y me jalo acercándome nuevamente a él.

–¡No! –grite desesperada por separarme de él–. ¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

–Toda la tripulación de este barco ya debe de haber muerto a manos del ejército de Luna Negra, así que nadie vendrá a interrumpirnos.

Seguí gritando y forcejeando en un intento desesperado por separarme de él, pero todos mis esfuerzos parecían ser en vano. El Príncipe Diamante me hizo girar hasta quedar boca abajo en la cama y sujeto mis manos en mi espalda con fuerza con una mano para evitar que me moviera.

Empecé a llorar al sentir como con sus piernas empujo las mías para que las separará, mientras que con su mano libre me alzo la falda dejándome expuesto mi trasero y me acarició por encima de mis panties.

–¡No! ¡Suélteme! –grite con desesperación entre lágrimas.

–¿Acaso no escucho lo que dijo Su Alteza, infeliz? ¡Suéltela inmediatamente!

Suspire aliviada al escuchar a Seiya. Al girar mi cabeza, lo vi en el umbral de la puerta, llevando una espada en lo alto y sin ninguna herida visible pese a las manchas de sangre de su ropa. Agradecí a las estrellas que llegará a tiempo para impedir que el Príncipe Diamante me violara.

–¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para hablarme de esa manera? –inquirió el Príncipe furioso sin soltarme–. ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando? ¡Soy el Príncipe Diamante de Némesis!

–Pues para ser un Príncipe, obviamente no sabe cómo tratar a una dama, así que suéltela –le exigió Seiya con un tono de voz tan frío como el hielo mientras camina hacia nosotros.

–¿Por qué he de soltarla? Simplemente estaba disfrutando de un momento de intimidad con mi prometida. ¿Acaso piensas quedarte a mirar? ¿O es que piensas unirte a nosotros?

Ante esas palabras, Seiya embistió furioso contra el Príncipe Diamante para alejarlo de mí y herirlo con su espada. Al darse cuenta, el Príncipe me soltó y desenfundo su espada rápidamente, defendiéndose del ataque de Seiya.

El chocar de las espadas de ambos fue furioso, ambos moviéndose por el camarote mientras Seiya alejaba al Príncipe Diamante de la cama en donde yo estaba, mientras yo hice un esfuerzo por incorporarme, sintiendo mi cuerpo temblar de solo pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si Seiya hubiera tardado unos minutos más en llegar.

Me gustara o no, no podía hacer más que verlos luchar sin cesar ya que era imposible que interfiriera en su pelea, ya que me asustaba que mi interrupción ocasionara alguna fatalidad en contra de Seiya.

Su pelea me parecía que nunca iba a terminar, Seiya atacaba con una fiereza e ira que nunca hubiera imaginado en él mientras buscaba desarmar al Príncipe Diamante. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo al herirlo en su mano, pero el Príncipe contraatacó dando duras estocadas que eran detenidas por Seiya hasta que llego el punto en que las espadas de ambos se mantuvieron firmes ante un último choque mientras ambos buscaban derribar el bloqueo del otro. Al ver que la fuerza de su brazo no sería suficiente para vencer a Seiya, el Príncipe Diamante lo pateó haciendo que cayera al suelo y aprovechando la oportunidad, con horror vi que se lanzaba contra Seiya en una última estocada mortal.

Pero Seiya fue más ágil y atravesó con su espada al Príncipe Diamante en el pecho. Ante la fatal herida, la sorpresa de lo ocurrido cruzó los ojos del Príncipe Diamante un instante, tras lo que cayó al piso sin vida.

–¡Seiya!

Al escucharme, él volteo mientras corría a su lado. Me abrazo con fuerza, mientras sin poder evitarlo lloraba contra su pecho.

–Tranquila, ya no te hará daño –musito Seiya besando mi cabeza–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, llegaste a tiempo para detenerlo –respondí intentando controlar mi llanto–. Pero un par de soldados de Luna Negra se llevaron a Mina, hay que rescatarla.

–Lo sé. Vi cuando la subían a la cubierta e intentaban llevarla al barco de la Reina Neherenia… Rei y Yaten se iban a encargar de rescatar a Mina, pero nosotros debemos ir a la cubierta. Neherenia pretende llevarte de regreso a Luna Negra y no puedo dejarte aquí sola.

Asentí limpiando rápidamente mis lágrimas, menos mal que ya no tendré que quedarme aquí, no soportaría la incertidumbre de no saber que sucede en la cubierta de barco.

Seiya se separó de mí y sacó su espada del cuerpo del Príncipe Diamante, además de que tomo la espada que había perdido Mina cuando se la llevaron y me la entrego.

–¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Haruka de como tomar la espada y los movimientos básicos de defensa, Bombón?

–Sí, lo recuerdo claramente –respondí apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada de Mina–. ¿Voy a tener que pelear?

–Con un poco de suerte espero que no. La Reina Neherenia te quiere a ti y a mi Mina con vida, así que sus soldados no intentaran dañarte, pero a mí sí –afirmo Seiya con severidad–. Sin importar lo que veas, ni lo que suceda allá arriba, por ningún motivo sueltes mi mano ¿lo entiendes?

–No soltaré tu mano por ningún motivo, Seiya.

Él entrelazo su mano con la mía y juntos abandonamos mi camarote. Corrimos a toda prisa por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que nos llevan a cubierta, donde los sonidos de batalla se oyen con más claridad a cada paso que damos.

Si mientras estaba en mi camarote creía que las cosas estaban mal, en cuanto puse un pie en la cubierta del barco me di cuenta de que eso se quedaba corto. Con horror vi que se había desatado el infierno, era como si el mismo Dios Caos se hubiera encargado de pintar un cuadro de desolación y muerte salido directamente de alguna pesadilla. Decenas de cadáveres de soldados de Luna Negra yacen por toda la cubierta del barco, hay fuego en lo alto quemando las velas del barco, así como en algunos de los cadáveres que hacen que la brisa salada del mar se mezcle con el hierro de la sangre derramada y el hedor de carne quemada.

Pronto, Seiya comenzó a luchar al recibir los ataques de los soldados y empezamos a movernos por la cubierta del barco en un intento porque los esquivara. Sin soltar su mano, buscaba la oportunidad de defenderlo de cualquiera que intentara acercarse a nosotros, pero empecé a notar que en cuanto los soldados me reconocían no hacían nada por herirme, pese a que si intentaban separarme de Seiya, lo cual él les impedía.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se empezara a abrir un espacio que nos separaba a Seiya y a mí de los soldados y del resto de las batallas que había en todo el barco. Al darse cuenta de la situación, Hotaru y Setsuna se acercaron a nosotros y formaron un círculo de defensa junto con Seiya para mantenerme alejada de los soldados. En cuestión de minutos, Ami, Lita, Haruka y Michiru se unieron a ellos, luchando sin descanso contra todo aquel que intentara penetrar en el pequeño aislamiento en el que me mantienen. Y aunque una parte de mí se alegraba de ver que ninguno de ellos había resultado herido durante la cruel batalla y lograban repeler todos los ataques, mi ansiedad crecía por no saber en dónde estaba mi hermana.

Con casi toda la tripulación del Nereida a mí alrededor protegiéndome, los soldados se esforzaron más que antes para intentar romper el bloqueo que mis amigos habían establecido para impedirles el paso. Mi ansiedad creía al ver este caos y no tener aun señal alguna de donde está Mina. Quizás Yaten logró impedir que los soldados que se la llevaron del camarote la sacaran del barco. Quizás habían escondido a mi hermana en algún sitio seguro tras su rescate. Me aferre a esas ideas con fuerza, manteniendo toda mi esperanza en que así fuera, en especial cuando Rei y Yaten fueron los últimos en unirse a los demás en el círculo que habían establecido para protegerme.

–¡Donde está Mina, Yaten! –exclamé intentando que mi voz se escuchara por sobre el ruido de la batalla.

Por un momento pensé que Yaten no me había escuchado y pensé en repetir la pregunta al no tener respuesta alguna. Pero al ver que su rostro se endurecía por la tensión y que se defendía de los pocos soldados que aún se mantenían en pie con una letal certeza, mi ansiedad volvió a crecer de solo pensar que le habría ocurrido a mi hermana.

Fue entonces que la cruel risa de Neherenia sonó no muy lejos, produciéndome escalofríos al escucharla. Al buscar de dónde provenía, la vi observar complacida la batalla del Nereidas desde el costado de un barco el doble de grande que en el que me encuentro y que está anclado a un lado de donde me encuentro, observando sentada en desde un trono que dispusieron para ella junto con todos los miembros de la Corte de Luna Negra el caos que ella misma orquesto, como si la batalla que esta ocurriendo fuera un espectáculo más del circo para su entretenimiento personal. Y para mi horror vi que Mina se encuentra de pie detrás de nuestra infame tía, al lado de la vieja Zirconia.

–¡Basta, Neherenia! ¡Detén todo esto! –grite con todas mis fuerzas hacia donde ella se encuentra.

Vi a Neherenia alzar la mano y entonces el sonido de una trompeta resonó en la oscuridad, haciendo que el puñado de soldados que estaban peleando contra mis amigos se detuvieran ante la sorpresa de todos. Los soldados se alejaron unos pasos de nosotros y se quedaron en posición de firmes, mientras que todos a mí alrededor se mantuvieron en una posición defensiva, esperando un nuevo ataque.

–Finalmente os diste cuenta de que vos sos la única que puede detener esto.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Neherenia?

–¿Cómo os atrevéis a hablarme de esa manera, pequeña insolente? –exclamó ella furiosa–. Vos siempre has sido una malagradecida y una deshonra para la Familia Real, Princesa Serena. ¿Acaso no es obvio que he navegado por este mar con tal de rescatar a mis sobrinas? Vuestra hermana ya está conmigo a salvo, y ahora es tiempo de que vos os una a nosotras, debemos volver a Luna Negra.

–¡Ella nunca va a regresar a ese lugar! –exclamó con firmeza Seiya.

–Está sí que es una sorpresa, bastante desagradable os he de reconocer, Capitán Seiya. Vos deberías de estar en el mundo de los muertos.

–Justamente de allí regrese simplemente para impedir que se salga con la suya –le respondió él, haciéndola enojar aún más.

–¡Un traidor a la Corona secuestro a mi sobrina! Solo por eso no podrás escapar de la muerte está vez.

–¡Basta, Neherenia! Él lo único que ha hecho es liberarme a mí y a Mina del encierro en que nos tenías –afirme enfrentándola con firmeza. Por primera vez en mi vida ya no le tengo miedo y no pienso permitir que se salga con la suya–. Y no solo eso, nos ha abierto los ojos ante todos los engaños que has maquinado en nuestra contra.

–Es obvio que vos sos una niña tonta e ingenua que cree cualquier tontería que os dicen los demás, Serena. Siempre os he mostrado generosa con vuestra hermana y contigo, brindáosles una vida de lujo y riquezas dignos de las princesas que son. ¿No incluso busque un prometido apropiado para vos?

–El Príncipe Diamante no era un hombre apropiado para mí, sino que era un maldito que quiso abusar de mí. Tu solo querías una alianza con Némesis y ahora nunca la tendrás.

–¡Tienes que casarte con el Príncipe por el bien de Luna Negra!

Negué con la cabeza con calma. –No puedo casarme con él porque está muerto.

Neherenia se puso de pie, sorprendida al escuchar la noticia del Príncipe Diamante, mientras a su alrededor se escucharon los murmullos de toda la Corte de Luna Negra ante mis palabras.

–Además, ya te dije que no voy a regresar a Luna Negra. Menos ahora que conozco la verdad que ocultaban todas tus mentiras –dije de manera desafiante–. ¿Pensabas ocultar por siempre que mi madre era la Princesa de Luna Blanca? ¿Qué le hiciste creer a la Reina Selene que Mina y yo estábamos muertas? ¿Qué nuestro verdadero hogar está en Luna Blanca?

Si momentos antes creía que el rostro de Neherenia mostraba su enfado, no fue nada comparado con la ira que distorsiono sus facciones al escucharme. Y tampoco fue de ayuda escuchar los comentarios de su Corte que tanto la venera al descubrir la verdad sobre su amada Reina, aunque la mayoría de ellos me mira como si hubiera enloquecido y no estuvieran seguros de creer lo que he dicho o no.

–¡Calumnias! ¡Son infames tus mentiras, Princesa Serena! –explotó perturbada Neherenia–. No pienso seguir escuchando que sigas deshonrando a la Familia Real de Luna Negra con tus mentiras.

–¡La única mentirosa aquí eres tú! –exclamé molesta–. Nos engañaste toda nuestra vida ¿y para qué? ¿para vencer a Luna Blanca? Ni siquiera entiendo porque quieres que volvamos a Luna Negra, cuando nunca nos mostraste algo remotamente cercano a una muestra de cariño y mucho menos quieres que seamos las herederas al trono. Lo único que realmente quieres es expandir tu reino y gobernar por siempre. ¿O acaso no es por eso que estás buscando el Cristal de Plata?

–Con todo lo que vos estáis diciendo, es prueba suficiente de que aun os falta madurar mucho antes de que consideré que vos llegarais a ser una digna sucesora al trono de Luna Negra.

–Qué suerte que no me interesa algún día gobernar en Luna Negra. Es más, aprovechando que toda la Corte está aquí, declaró que renunció a mi título de Princesa de Luna Negra y todo lo que ello conlleva. Libera a Mina y déjanos ir en paz. Te prometo que nunca volveremos a Luna Negra, jamás volverás a saber de nosotras, Neherenia.

Neherenia me miro fríamente por un momento, lo que me hizo sentir escalofríos. Con lo enojada que está, seguramente debe de estar pensando en algo terrible

–Os he de reconocer que eso sería realmente lo mejor, que de verdad os olvidarás de Luna Negra y os dejarais en vivir en paz, sobre todo tras la deshonra que vos me has ocasionado con vuestras palabras y acciones. ¿Pero cómo puedo estar segura de que lo dicho por vos es cierto?

–Te doy mi palabra de que así será, Neherenia. Libera a Mina y jamás volverás a saber de nosotras.

–Después de todas vuestras mentiras, es obvio que vuestra palabra no vale nada, Princesa Serena –respondió Neherenia con satisfacción.

Respire profundamente pensando que hacer. Si sigo debatiendo así con ella, lo único que conseguiré es que continúe justificándose en que miento para vengarse y nunca nos dejará en paz.

Neherenia le hizo una señal con la mano a Zirconia, quien se aproximó hacia la Reina llevando a Mina consigo. Solo ahora puedo ver que mi hermana está atada con unas cadenas que hacen que sus manos estén unidas contra su pecho.

–¿Sabéis? Es triste como mi propia familia se ha puesto en mi contra siempre. Primero mi amado hermano, quien me cambió por esa insulsa mujer con quien se casó. Y después vosotras… –dijo Neherenia tomando el rostro de Mina con una mano, quien la está fulminando con la mirada–. Esperaba que mis sobrinas fuesen parecidas a Abedric, pero no fue así, vosotras sois tan similares a la estúpida de vuestra madre.

–¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mis padres, maldita bruja! –exclamó Mina molesta.

Enfadada, Neherenia la hizo callar con una cachetada.

–¡Mina!

A pesar del fuerte golpe, Mina no dejo de fulminar con la mirada a nuestra tía.

–¿Cómo os atrevéis? ¡No me miréis de esa manera! ¡Vos sos una chiquilla tan insolente como vuestra hermana! –exclamó Neherenia furiosa–. ¡Ambas sois una desgracia para la Familia Real y para Luna Negra!

–¡La única deshonra de Luna Negra eres tú, Neherenia! –grito mi hermana furiosa–. Con tu vanidad y deseo de poder sin límites… Tu Corte y todo el pueblo debe de saber la clase de monstruo que eres

–¡Hazla callar, Zirconia!

Zirconia asintió y movió su largo báculo en dirección a mi hermana. Con terror pensé que la iba a golpear, pero no la alcanzo a tocar mientras Mina parecía seguir despotricando contra Neherenia, pero su voz no logró salir de su boca. Debe de haberla hechizado para que ya no hablé.

–La única manera de asegurar la paz y tranquilidad de Luna Negra es deshaciéndome de vosotras para siempre –sentenció Neherenia con firmeza–. Como la máxima autoridad de Luna Negra, yo la Reina Neherenia, os sentenció a vosotras Princesa Serena y Princesa Mina a muerte por actos de traición y calumnia en contra de la Corona.

Los murmullos de aprobación de la Corte se escucharon en todo su barco, mientras que en el Nereidas la tensión creció cuando los soldados a nuestro alrededor volvieron a asumir una postura de combate, esperando instrucciones. Seiya me apretó la mano, intentando con su gesto tranquilizarme.

–¡Como su Reina os ordeno que lleven a cabo mis órdenes y maten a la Princesa Serena y a todo aquel que pretenda protegerla! ¡Y mientras tanto, Princesa Mina, vos serás arrojada de este barco para convertiros en comida de las bestias marinas!

Los soldados a nuestro alrededor se lanzaron al ataque, reanudando así la batalla que se estaba librando previamente aquí con más ferocidad. Con impotencia veía a todos a mí alrededor mantener la formación para impedir que los soldados se acercaran a mí. Al mirar hacia el barco de Neherenia, vi como mi hermana forcejeaba con los soldados que la cargaban y la llevaban a la orilla con intención de aventarla al mar.

–¡Mina!

Yaten también se dio cuenta, porque a la primera oportunidad se separó del grupo e intentaba abrirse paso hacia la orilla del barco. Soltando la mano de Seiya, corrí por el hueco que se abrió e intente desesperadamente tratar de salvar a mi hermana al igual que Yaten sin importarme la batalla que se estaba librando a mi alrededor.

Escuche a Seiya llamándome con su entremezclada con el sonido de las espadas chocar. Vi a Yaten luchar con los soldados que le impedían acercarse a la orilla del Nereidas. Sentí que unos brazos desconocidos me atrapaban al rodearme por la cintura. Grite que me soltaran mientras intentaba liberarme. Sentí como los brazos que me tenían atrapada me liberaron y corrí hacia la orilla del barco. Vi como Mina caía desde el barco de Neherenia hacia el mar. Sin dudarlo, salté del Nereidas intentando salvar a mi hermana.

Y después, un destello blanco me cegó completamente.

Tras un instante recupere mi visión, sintiendo una calidez en mi pecho. Al bajar la vista, vi frente a mí un precioso cristal redondo que irradia una luz multicolor muy cálida. Estire mi mano para tocarlo, sintiendo la calidez del cristal pese a que al tocarlo no me quema. Cuando lo tome entre mis manos, escuche una voz en mi mente que me dijo que era esa hermosa piedra: el Cristal de Plata.

Al voltear para ver si lograba saber de dónde provenía esa voz o cómo fue que había aparecido el Cristal de Plata frente a mí, me di cuenta de varias cosas. Todo a mí alrededor estaba en silencio, no había sonido de ninguna batalla, ni siquiera estaba en el mar o mojada tras haber saltado del barco. Me halló flotando sobre el Nereidas, abajo puedo ver a Seiya junto con el resto de las chicas mirándome sorprendidos. Yaten está cerca de ellos, arrodillado junto a Mina quien está acostada en el suelo inconsciente. Y en el barco de Neherenia, ella y toda su Corte reflejaban la sorpresa por lo que acaba de pasar. Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de cómo fue que llegó a mis manos el Cristal de Plata, yo solo quería proteger a las personas que me importan de la maldad de mi tía.

Y si todo lo que sé sobre el Cristal de Plata es cierto, eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer.

–¡Entregadme el Cristal de Plata, Serena! –exclamó Neherenia–. ¡Soy la Reina de Luna Negra! ¡Solamente debe ser mío!

–No, Neherenia, tu reinado de oscuridad se acabó. No permitiré que vuelvas a hacerle daño a nadie más: ni a mí, a mi hermana ni a ninguna otra persona.

–¿Cómo os atrevéis, insolente?

–Te exilio de Luna, Neherenia. La misma oscuridad que has creado. es en la que vivirás de ahora en adelante, en un planeta muy lejos de aquí, rodeada de todos aquellos que creen en tus mentiras para seguir ganando tus favores y no perder su vida de lujos y vanidad. Si lo deseas, podrás seguir siendo Reina allá, pero jamás volverás a serlo en Luna.

–¡No podéis hacerme eso, Serena! ¡Os haré pagar por esto!

El Cristal de Plata empezó a brillar en mis manos, llenándome con su calidez antes de rodear con su luz a Neherenia, su Corte, sus soldados y su barco. Un instante después, como si hubiera sido un parpadeo, todos ellos desaparecieron.

La luz del Cristal de Plata se fue haciendo cada vez menos intensa, atenuando su brillo y yo me siento muy cansada, más de lo que he estado en toda mi vida. Cerré mis ojos, siendo el sonido de las olas del mar Serenitatis lo último que escuche.

 **OoOoO**

Desperté en una habitación desconocida, la luz del día ilumina el lugar y me siento confundida al no saber en dónde estoy ni como llegue aquí, más notando que estoy acostada en una enorme cama.

–¿Serena?

Voltee y vi a Mina sentada a un lado de la cama. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, mi hermana se abalanzó sobre mí, abrazándome.

–¡Por fin despertaste! ¡Nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados, Serena!

–Ok… espera, Mina. No entiendo, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Qué pasa? ¿En dónde estamos?

Mi hermana me soltó y se sentó a mi lado.

–Estamos en Luna Blanca. Este es el Palacio Real.

–¿De verdad? –musite sorprendida, sentándome en la cama.

Mi hermana asintió, sonriendo. – Te has perdido de bastantes cosas, pero no te preocupes que te pondré al día.

–Te lo agradeceré bastante, me siento como si hubiera dormido un millón de años.

–Pues casi. Has estado dormida por una semana, Serena.

La mire sorprendida, asimilándolo. –¿Una semana?

–Desde la noche en que nos atacó Neherenia. Parece que tiene que ver con el Cristal de Plata que hayas dormido tanto… Todos me contaron lo que hiciste, que usaste su poder para salvarme y a todos aun arriesgando tu vida, como enviaste lejos de Luna a Neherenia. Ami dice que usaste un gran poder que te agoto tanto que pensamos que llegaríamos a perderte, pero parece que después de todo solo necesitabas descansar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Bien, al menos físicamente. Aun no término de creer que hubiera dormido tanto… ¿Y el Cristal de Plata?

–Aquí esta –respondió Mina tomando una cajita roja de una mesita llena de arreglos florales al lado de la cama–. Lo guardamos aquí, manteniéndolo cerca de ti. Después de todo, tú eres su legítima dueña.

Tome la cajita que me dio Mina, la abrí y vi el Cristal de Plata, pero parece un simple cristal redondo y ya no emite el brillo que tenía antes.

–Ni siquiera entiendo cómo fue que llego a mí, Mina. Un minuto estaba saltando del barco para salvarte y al siguiente tenía el Cristal de Plata frente a mí.

–Tal vez la diosa Cosmos consideró que eres digna de tenerlo por tu corazón puro, después de todo esa noche solo buscabas la forma de salvarnos a todos.

–Yo no hice nada, ni siquiera podía usar mi espada para pelear.

–¿Y quién dice que para salvar a alguien se necesita usar las armas? Solo piensa en todo lo que le dijiste a Neherenia, Serena, nunca antes la habías confrontado de esa manera.

–Es verdad… supongo que por primera vez en mi vida deje de tenerle miedo. Pero no pienses en ella, jamás la volveremos a ver –le dije sonriendo–. Mejor dime, ¿cómo fue que llegamos a Luna Blanca?

–Poco después de que exiliaras a Neherenia, llegaron flotas de Luna Blanca a buscarnos. Yaten me dijo que mientras estuvimos encerradas en el camarote, lanzaron bengalas para que vinieran a ayudarnos ya que nos atacaron por sorpresa. Llegamos durante la mañana a Luna Blanca y nos trajeron directamente al Palacio. La abuela ha estado muy preocupada por ti todos estos días.

–¿La abuela?

–Si. Nuestra abuela es una mujer increíble, ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí cuidándote y hemos hablado tanto –comentó Mina con los ojos brillándole de alegría–. Es una mujer maravillosa, inteligente, hermosa. Me ha contado tantas cosas de nuestros padres. Al fin tenemos a un familiar que nos quiere, Serena.

–Vaya, con todo lo que dices no puedo evitar sentirme ansiosa por conocerla.

–Y será pronto, la vas a querer tanto como yo. Es más, debería de avisarle que ya despertaste, a la abuela y a todos –dijo ella poniéndose de pie y camino hacia la puerta–. Volveré pronto, Serena.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, Mina salió de la habitación. Cerré la cajita donde está el Cristal de Plata y la volví a dejar en la mesita donde estaba antes, junto a todas aquellas flores.

Al observar mejor la enorme habitación en la que estoy, que es mucho más grande que la que tenía en el Castillo Negro, veo la suave brisa que entrena por las puertas de lo que parece ser un balcón. Además, hay muchísimas flores cubriendo cada superficie disponible de las mesitas de noche. Sonreí al ver que la mayoría son rosas rojas, me recuerdan a cada rosa que Seiya me regalaba durante nos encuentros secretos en el Castillo Negro.

–No he olvidado que son tus favoritas, Bombón.

Mire hacia la puerta de la habitación, en donde Seiya se encuentra. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a mi lado rápidamente, saludándome con un beso.

–Te amo tanto, Bombón.

–También te amo, Seiya –respondí acariciando su rostro.

–No tienes idea de cuánto extrañaba ver tus preciosos ojos y escuchar tu hermosa voz –musito él volviendo a besarme–. Vine corriendo tan pronto Mina me dijo que despertaste ¿cómo te sientes?

–Bien, asimilando todo… el Cristal de Plata, Luna Blanca, mi abuela.

–La Reina Selene estará feliz de ver que despertaste. Ella ha pasado mucho tiempo aquí cuidándote.

–Lo sé, Mina me lo dijo.

–¿Ella te dijo todo lo que ha pasado desde la noche del ataque de Neherenia?

–Me dio un resumen de lo que sucedió –suspire profundamente mientras tomaba una de sus manos–. Es solo que hay varias cosas que no comprendo, sobretodo del Cristal de Plata.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –preguntó él con curiosidad.

–¿Cómo fue que llegó a mí? ¿La leyenda no decía que Cosmos lo había escondido en el Templo del Amor y la Justicia?

–No puedo darte una explicación certera de eso, Bombón. La leyenda era tan antigua que supongo que esa parte del Templo se interpretó como donde, cuando en realidad se trataba de un quién –comentó el–. He pensado mucho sobre lo que paso esa noche y de lo único que estoy seguro, es que Cosmos te ha bendecido con su luz al decidir que fueses la portadora del Cristal de Plata. O al menos eso creo yo. Hay mucha gente que cree que eres la encarnación de la Diosa Cosmos y que en el momento de mayor necesidad lo obtuviste.

–Eso es absurdo, yo no soy la encarnación de una Diosa, solo soy una mujer normal que quiere una vida al lado de las personas que amo.

–Lo sé, Bombón, y así será de ahora en adelante. Se acabaron los días de oscuridad y ahora tu vida está llena de luz y de amor.

Sonreí ante las palabras de Seiya, rompí la distancia que nos separaba y lo bese, feliz de saber que ya nada nos podrá separar. O casi.

Justo cuando nuestro beso se estaba volviendo más intenso, para mi sorpresa Seiya se apartó de mí en cuanto escuchamos que se abría la puerta de la habitación. Al voltear a ver quién había llegado, vimos a Mina junto a una mujer mayor, de cabello blanco y ojos azules que sonrió al verme. Seiya se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

–Su Majestad.

–Capitán Seiya, veo que como siempre sigue cuidando de la Princesa Serena. ¿Le importaría dejarme a solas con mis nietas?

¿Ella dijo nietas? ¿Entonces eso significa que ella es mi abuela, la Reina Selene?

–Por supuesto, Majestad.

Seiya hizo una nueva reverencia y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir me miró con una sonrisa y me guiño un ojo.

Volví a centrar mi atención en la mujer mayor, en mi abuela, quien se acercó a la cama junto con Mina. Ambas se sentaron a mi lado.

–Serena, quiero presentarte a nuestra abuela, la Reina Selene –dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa.

–Mi querida niña. No te imaginas lo feliz de ver que al fin estás bien, que las tres estamos finalmente juntas.

–Lo mismo pienso, aun me cuesta asimilar que por fin te conozco, abuela. ¿Puedo llamarte así? ¿Abuela?

–Por supuesto que sí, Serena, no querría que me llamaras de otra forma.

Mi abuela sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza. Correspondí a su abrazo, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo y una paz que me recorre por completo, teniendo la certeza de que ya no solo somos Mina y yo. Esta hermosa mujer es nuestra abuela y ahora que ella forma parte de nuestras vidas, no puedo evitar sentirme agradecida de finalmente estar a su lado.

–Vaya, te pareces tanto a tu madre, ambas se parecen muchísimo a ella –dijo la abuela sin dejar de sonreír–. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de ella, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarles de ella y de su padre, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Mina me ha contado que la Reina Neherenia no fue la clase de tía que ustedes merecían.

Intercambie una mirada con mi hermana, recordando brevemente las desventuras que vivimos a causa de Neherenia toda nuestra vida.

–Lo que importa ahora es nuestra vida en Luna Blanca, es hora de dejar el pasado atrás –comentó Mina con alegría.

–Eso es verdad, sobretodo porque el futuro pinta mucho más prometedor y nos esperan muchos cambios –afirmó la abuela Selene.

–¿Qué clase de cambios? –pregunté curiosa.

–Cambios para toda Luna, para nuestro reino y para ti, Serena –respondió mi abuela–. Pero no es necesario hablar de eso en este momento, lo importante es que te recuperes por completo.

–Estoy bien, de verdad. Si lo que más quiero es salir ya de esta cama y conocer Aranrhod, como es la vida en Luna Blanca.

–Hay que mostrárselo, abuela –comentó Mina con firmeza–. De lo contrario no va a estar tranquila hasta saberlo.

–¿Mostrarme qué? –inquirí confundida.

–De acuerdo –accedió la abuela con un suspiro–. ¿Crees tener fuerzas para ponerte de pie, Serena?

–Sí, eso creo.

La abuela y Mina se pusieron de pie, tras lo que retire las cobijas que me cubrían. Lentamente me levante, sintiendo que me faltaba un poco de fuerza en las piernas. Mina me ofreció su brazo para apoyarme en ella y juntas empezamos a caminar despacio hacia el balcón. La abuela abrió las puertas, lo que me permitió sentir la suave brisa. Y entonces me quede sorprendida ante lo que vi.

Desde aquí se ve toda la ciudad y todo lo que me habían contado sobre Ararhod se quedaba corto ante la belleza de su arquitectura con sus torres y las cúpulas que encabezan muchísimos de los edificios. Pero eso no es lo que me sorprendió, sino que desde aquí se alcanza a ver una explanada rodeada de muchos árboles y jardines, y llenando el lugar hay cientos de personas, sino es que miles acampando frente al Palacio.

–¿Qué hacen todas esas personas allí? –pregunte con la mirada en toda esa gente.

–Es la gente que ha viajado desde cada rincón de Luna, de Luna Blanca, incluso de Luna Negra –respondió Mina–. Por lo que sabemos muchísimas más personas están viajando hacia aquí de todos los planetas de este sistema solar.

–¿Por qué?

–Vienen por ti, Serena –dijo la abuela–. La noche que apareció el Cristal de Plata, su brillo cubrió toda Luna y fue visto desde rincones lejanos de la galaxia. La noticia se ha extendido por toda la Vía Láctea y no han dejado de llegar personas para poder rendirle homenaje a la mujer que consideran ha sido bendecida por Cosmos.

–No puedo creerlo. Jamás pensé que vería a gente de Luna Negra aquí.

–Con lo que ha sucedido, has logrado unir los dos reinos de Luna. La leyenda se ha cumplido y todas esas personas te consideran su Reina.

–Pero si tú eres la Reina, abuela.

–No por mucho tiempo, Serena. Pienso abdicar al trono y cederte la corona a ti –dijo ella sonriendo.

Mire a la abuela totalmente sorprendida. –¿Qué? No puedes hacer eso. ¿Cómo voy a ser la Reina de Luna Blanca si ni siquiera conozco la ciudad ni las necesidades del pueblo?

–No se trata solo de gobernar Luna Blanca, Serena. Ahora que exiliaste a Neherenia, eres también la heredera de Luna Negra. Por derecho de nacimiento, eres la sucesora de ambos reinos y con lo que ha sucedido, la gente en Luna quiere vivir bajo el mandato de una sola Reina, en un mismo reino –explicó la abuela con calma–. Tus padres soñaban con unir Luna y tú lo has conseguido, mi niña. Comprendo que todo lo que ha pasado es mucho para asimilar, pero no estarás sola en esto, te apoyare en cada paso para que te conviertas en la Reina que Luna merece.

Me costaba asimilar la idea de que me convertiría en Reina no solo de Luna Negra, sino también de Luna Blanca. Pero sabía que era lo correcto, era lo necesario para el pueblo buscar la unión de Luna en especial tras todo el caos que había provocado Neherenia con sus acciones. Y ahora que finalmente tenía la oportunidad, la posición y el poder de generar un cambio positivo para todos, lo iba a hacer.

En cuanto la abuela Selene anunció públicamente su intención de abdicar al trono a mi favor, los días se convirtieron en un torbellino de actividades durante el corto tiempo que fue mi preparación como futura reina de Luna y los preparativos para mi coronación de este nuevo reino que uniría a ambos reinos y decidí nombrar Milenio de Plata, como un recordatorio de la leyenda que se hizo realidad al ser la poseedora del Cristal de Plata y esperaba que este nuevo periodo en la historia de Luna, tal como decía la leyenda, fuese el inicio de un largo reinado de paz, sabiduría y amor.

Con la ayuda de la abuela me dedique a aprender sobre Luna Blanca: su historia, su cultura y su pueblo. Visite a todas las personas que habían pasado días enteros esperando en la explanada de la ciudad por conocerme, haciendo una asamblea pública en la que escuche todas sus ideas y peticiones de cómo podría mejorar su calidad de vida. También llegaron al Palacio embajadores de casi todos los planetas del Sistema Solar, a ofrecer establecer una alianza con Luna para mantener la paz de todos nuestros planetas.

Y más pronto de lo que hubiera esperado, llegó el día de mi coronación como Reina y haría oficial la fundación de Milenio de Plata.

La ceremonia de coronación se llevó a cabo en el Templo de la Diosa Cosmos, en donde se reunieron cientos de personas, tanto del pueblo como representantes y embajadores del Sistema Solar y del resto de la Vía Láctea, y por supuesto Seiya, Yaten y toda la tripulación del Nereidas. Sin todos ellos, jamás este día habría llegado y no sería tan feliz. Frente a todas aquellas personas, mi abuela y Mina me coronaron, cada una representando lo que antes fue Luna Blanca y Luna Negra respectivamente.

–¡Viva la Reina Serena, primera reina de Milenio de Plata!

Un gran coro de vivas y aplausos llenaron el lugar. Es ahora cuando inicia la historia de Milenio de Plata y como su Reina, me encargaré de usar el poder que fue otorgado sabiamente y de eliminar cualquier oscuridad que se acerque.

* * *

 _Y aquí termina está pequeña historia._ _Gracias nuevamente por haberme acompañado a lo largo de este fic, definitivamente me divertí mucho al escribir está aventura de quien fue la fundadora de Milenio de Plata y espero que ustedes también disfrutado de esta lectura._

 _Los invito a dejarme sus comentarios y no olviden que pueden encontrarme en fb. Las actualizaciones de mis otras historias se siguen cocinando, así que no desesperen que pronto tendrán noticias al respecto._

 _Serenity Rose Kou_


End file.
